The Hotchner Household
by Hotchsbabewriter
Summary: A series of one shot fics about the married life of our favorite couple. They have been married for thirteen years and have three beautiful children including Jack. There will be fluff, romance, happy moments, and even sad moments and drama. Enjoy the stories of this great couple and how they keep their marriage together, specially having two teenager kids
1. Chapter 1

**The Hotchner Household**

Home Sweet Home

Section Chief Hotchner parked his car in the driveway of his house; he was tired...hell, he was beyond exhausted, it had been so long since he had gone with the team on a case, and this particular one had been very difficult and time consuming, and his skills and presence were essential to this particular case, so he had ended up assisting the now Unit Chief Derek Morgan, who happened to be one of his best friends and the godfather of his youngest daughter. They had been in Milwaukee for two weeks to aid in the investigation of a series of arsonist crimes happening within a few days timeframe, where the unsub escalated his number of victims and the intensity of his crimes. He had ended up flying to Milwaukee to help the team. On a normal basis, he no longer traveled since he had more responsibilities, but now, he was the section chief of the BAU.

There were many rumors about him leading the BAU completely, the current director of the BAU was sick, and it was assumed that soon he would retire, and many believed Hotch would get the job. The director of the FBI would be the last step of his career, and Hotch didn't lie to himself, deep inside, he did want the position, but he was happy where he was now. He was the Section Chief, and he usually no longer traveled; he had more time to devote to his wife and children, and he had everything he wanted. Hotch had two beautiful daughters and a son with his first wife...he never thought he would be happy again after Haley divorced him, but then life gave him another opportunity, He put Emily into his life and now, here he was after fifteen years after being divorced. He and Emily had been married for thirteen years, and they had two beautiful daughters, Isabella who was 12 years old and Alexandra who was five years old. They were the light of his eyes, and he never thought he would love anyone more than his children. Jack was seventeen, and he and Emily had raised him, after his first wife had been brutally killed at the hands of George Foyet. Hotch worried for many years after Haley's death about Jack, concerned how he would raise his son without his mother, but again, God had sent an angel into his life who had married him and given him two beautiful baby girls and who had raised Jack as her own for the past fourteen years. He truly had the best wife in the world. Emily was so amazing with him and their kids, and he felt he couldn't be any luckier to have her. Emily currently was the Director of the FBI Academy and worked only in the mornings, then her afternoons were devoted to her children and husband. They truly had the best marriage, and he couldn't wait to go inside his house and see his loved ones. Perhaps, that was the reason he was so tired...it had been a vey long time since he spent so much time away from his wife and kids. He no longer traveled, and that was partially why he took the desk job...he now had three children and a wife, but in this particular case, he had to go, and he was gone for two weeks and in his opinion, it was a sin to spend so much time away from his family. It was a punishment to be unable to hold his beautiful wife in his arms for two long damn weeks.

Thankfully, he was home now, so, he lazily got out of the car and started walking toward the front door...opening the door, the smell of his house greeted him immediately. Emily had probably cooked something amazing, as usual, by the smell of it. Hearing soft Jazz music coming from the kitchen, Hotch placed his briefcase down and walked further into the house, wondering why everything was so quiet and where everyone was?

"Hello?" Hotch called softy, walking into the kitchen, but there was no one there...the table was ready and so was dinner, but his family wasn't there.

"Emily...kids, I'm home." He called a little louder, walking out of the kitchen. It was then when his attention went to the top of the stairs and watched the little girl rushing down to greet her daddy. Alexandra ran down the steps taking two at the time with a big grin on her face.

"Daddy, you're home!" The five year old said as her dad picked her up in his arms. Hotch smiled widely and hugged his baby girl close to him.

"Hey, sweetheart, where is mommy and your siblings?" Hotch asked her, placing her down on the carpet again.

"Jack had practice tonight, Mom is with Bella in her room talking about dresses." The little girl made a face rolling her eyes. Hotch was so glad she was too little to be interested in dressing up and boy stuff, otherwise, he would be close to having a heart attack.

"Okay, I'm going to say hi to them, is your homework all ready?" Hotch asked Alexandra.

"Yes, I just have to set up my books for tomorrow." Alex said, smiling at her dad.

"Alright, why don't you go do that then we can all have dinner." He ordered gently. Alex nodded and rushed back upstairs. Hotch smiled, Alexandra was identically like him, she had dark brown hair and eyes, she had his dimples and his smile, but she had Emily's temper and stubbornness, she could be a handful when she really wanted to.

He went up the stairs and down the hall making at left and stopping at the door frame at his twelve year old daughter's room. Isabella was, on the other hand, a clone of Emily, raven black hair and ivory skin, plus she had Emily's nose and smile, but she, however, was sweet natured and very mellow. She could spend the day in her room doing homework and they would forget she was there at all; she was kind and never caused any trouble; her grades were always the highest in her classroom, and she was generally a great kid.

Isabella was trying on a blue dress when Hotch walked in. The dress was a pretty dress, a little above her knee and it covered her flat chest. She was wearing shiny blue shoes that matched the dress, and she looked truly beautiful. Emily was sitting on her bed watching her daughter try on the dress.

"Wow! You look absolutely beautiful?" He said, making the two brunettes turn around to face him.

"Daddy!" Bella said, rushing to her dad's arms and hugging him tightly.

"Hello, my baby." Hotch placed a kiss on her forehead, then walked further into the room pulling his wife into his arms and kissing her softly.

"You're home!?" Emily said, smiling widely. Hotch just looked at her fascinated, even after thirteen years of marriage, she was absolutely and utterly beautiful.

"I missed you so much." She said, pouting as he pressed a sweet kiss on her pouted lips.

"Ditto, baby." He smiled, then his attention went back to his daughter.

"What's the occasion?" He asked, looking down at her daughter again and sitting down at the bed joining his wife.

"It's for the school dance, remember? It's Friday night." Bella said, turning back to check her reflection in the mirror.

"School dance? Friday night?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, daddy, the school dance, I told you about it." Bella said smiling widely.

"I don't remember, and I think you're too young to go to a school dance, she's too young Emily." He turned to look at his wife in disapproval.

"Mom!" Bella whined, looking at her mom in irritation.

"It's okay, sweetheart, go change and get ready for dinner, I've got this." Emily told her twelve year old as she could feel her husband glaring at her.

"Let's go get dinner served, okay, honey?" Emily squeezed her husband's hand and stood up from the bed.

"Emily, do not walk away from me, we are not done talking about this." Hotch said, going after his wife and following her down the stairs.

"Emily, I'm talking to you, she's too young to go to a dance." He said angrily.

"No, she is not, it's a school event and all of her friends will be there. I'll drop her off at the dance, and then I'll pick her up. She'll be okay." She said, placing a kiss on her husband's forehead and turning her attention to dinner.

"No, Emily, she's not going, she's a kid. Why are you even buying her those dresses...you know how angry that makes me!" He said, raising his voice.

"Stop it, okay?" His wife warned. Emily watched as his face turned bright red, and she knew she had to do something before he lost it.

"The dance is at the school, and I've already talked to her teachers, Jack will be there, too, and she will only be there for a few hours. It's her first dance, Aaron. She wants to go, she studies hard, she deserves this. Is her first dance" Emily reasoned.

"But, she's too damn young!" He protested.

"No, she isn't, she's growing up, and you know that, please don't ruin this for her...she's been talking about it all month. She just made the varsity team at school, she deserves this." His wife said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Now, help me serve dinner and be a good boy, and I'll pay you back tonight when we're alone." She winked at him playfully. That got her husband's attention away from the dance.

"Oh, woman, if you are talking about what I think you're talking about, we might have a deal." Hotch said, pulling her closer to him. He was already aching for her, two weeks without making love to his wife was a cruel and unusual kind of punishment, he was dying to be with her.

"Oh Section Chief Hotchner, trust me, you will be so sore tomorrow morning." Emily whispered seductively into his ear.

He smiled widely kissing her.

"Okay, you have a deal."

"Good, now leave Bella alone and help me serve dinner." Emily said, getting herself out of their embrace.

Hotch smiled as he watched his wife walk toward the stove, he would definitely have a great night. He couldn't be happier to be home.

 _ **Fin**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Hotchner Household

One Cold Morning of Winter

Aaron woke up around seven that morning, it was a Saturday morning during winter; a winter storm had come through the nation's capital and everything was covered in snow. He walked toward the bathroom lazily...he didn't really want to leave his warm bed, but his bladder was about to explode. He finished his needs and washed his hands, then walked over to the window looking out over the back of his yard covered in snow. He smiled to himself lightly...this would be a great morning to stay in bed with his wife and kids. Maybe he would make a very nice, hearty breakfast for everyone, and then he would steal his wife for the rest of the day. His kids were old enough to take care of themselves except for Alex, and thankfully, Alex was at JJ's since the girls had had a sleep over...JJ's daughter, Erica, was a year older than Alex, and they were really good friends. They were always together, if they weren't at JJ's house, they were at the Hotchner residence. The night before, however, JJ had picked Alexandra up to take her to the sleepover Erica and some of the girls of their kindergarten class where having. They were all five years old, so mostly they will be watching movies and eating popcorn, and he finally agreed to let his little girl go. Isabella, on the other hand, could take care of herself all day without the attention of their parents...same thing with Jack. However, Aaron was used to making breakfast every Saturday for his family, it was a tradition, and he wasn't going to break it. He would make breakfast and then kidnap his beautiful wife for the rest off the day. He loved lazy days like this with Emily, they could spend all day in bed watching movie marathons, or they could simply spend them at home doing family things with their children. He loved time with his family; they were the best moments in his life. Today, however, he wanted an Emily and Aaron morning only. He had been working too much lately even having to travel, and he had not given his wife the attention she deserved, and he needed to do something about that and do it soon. He turned his attention to the king-sized bed where his wife peacefully slept, she was wearing a light purple silk gown, she look like an angel when she slept; well, he thought she looked like an angel all the time, but right now even more so. He slowly walked back toward the bed and slipped between the cover slowly pulling his wife's frame against him, placing wet kisses over her neck and shoulder blades. Emily stirred and purred in her sleep, groaning lightly. He couldn't be serious right now because they had spent most of the night making love, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But, her husband wasn't getting the hint...she tried to move away from him with her eyes closed, but he held her firmly to him.

"Wake up, baby." He whispered, placing a kiss on her ear.

"Uggghhh, Aaron, you can't be serious." Emily groaned. He smiled, moving the strap of her nightgown away.

"It's morning, baby." He said smiling; they normally got up earlier than this.

"Yes it is, but it's Saturday morning, Aaron, the day of rest." She groaned.

"Actually, Sunday is the day of rest, wake up, baby, please." He asked, placing kisses on her lips.

"What, Aaron!" She asked grumpily, with her eyes half open.

"Nothing, I just really, really love you." He said, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"I love you, too, and I'll love you more if you go back to sleep." She murmured, closing her eyes again, trying to push her husband away...she could feel his morning erection pressed against the silk of her nightgown.

"Sleep is overrated." He said, moving his hand underneath her gown, caressing her smooth thighs.

Emily groaned loudly, she knew there was no point in trying to fall sleep again.

"Where do you get all your energy?" She asked, as her husband freed her from her nightgown.

"Having the most sexy wife on earth helps a lot." He responded, kissing her and moving his hand between her thighs.

"You are insatiable." She whispered as she threw her head back.

"And you are already wet," His finger going between her wet folds.

"Aaron." Emily whimpered, closing her eyes, as her hand moved inside his pajama pants stroking his hard erection.

Aaron removed his pajama pants throwing them on the side of the bed, then he removed his wife's underwear. He was already aching for her...people would think after thirteen years being married his libido would be reduced and they had less intimacy, however, he became more horny with each passing day, and his wife drove him out of his mind, he really did wonder what such a beautiful and gorgeous woman had seen in an old fart like him.

"How in the hell do you become more beautiful each passing day?" He asked as he entered the warmth and favorite place of her body, feeling her clinch around his manhood, making both of them whimper.

"I think your intense sexual appetite might have something to do with it." She said, moaning as her husband moved in and out of her.

"God, baby, you feel so good." Aaron grunted in her ear.

"Aaron, ohh..." She whimpered as she felt her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach and from the tips of her toes.

He continued his thrusting until they both shared an intense orgasm, he dotted her face with kisses as he pulled out of her gently, resting on the mattress and bringing her into his arms.

"Mmmm, I'll never get tired of that." He whispered, as he listened to her heartbeat even out.

"That's evident, you're going to be the death of me, Hotchner." Emily teased, cuddling closer to her husband.

"I thought my wife was very satisfied with this, Mrs Hotchner." He teased back.

"She is, but she'd also appreciate it if her husband would let her have a full night's sleep, Mr. Hotchner." She smiled contently. Aaron laughed and pulled his wife closer.

"Go back to sleep, baby, I promise you I'll wake you up later for a nice breakfast in bed, and then I'll spoil you the rest of the day in bed." He kissed her nose.

"I'm going to hold you to that, have you seen your kids?" She asked, closing her eyes.

"They won't bother you today, I promise you that, at least today, I'll give you a winter's day in bed," kissing her again.

"Mmm, that sounds so amazing."

"Go back to sleep, sweet dreams, baby." Aaron kissed her forehead and watched as his beautiful wife fell asleep again.

They didn't always have time for these sexy mornings...the majority of the time their schedule was crazy and with three kids, their lives were insane, and they hardly had time for each other, but at least for today, just for today, he would give his wife a soothing and happy day in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hotchner Household: 3

The Fight

It was a beautiful Sunday afternoon and the Hotchner family was gathered in the den for a movie. With the snow and cold days outside, lazy family days were the best. Emily had made the family's favorite baked chicken soufflé, and she had even made homemade apple turnovers; the kids loved it when Emily cooked, hell, even Aaron loved it. During the week, they hardly had time for family meals because of the different schedules the members of the Hotchner family had, but they always spent weekends together, and Emily made sure she outdid herself with the cooking. She loved to spoil her husband and children when she had the time, and today was no different. Things had been a little crazy in the Hotchner household lately because Aaron had to work way too many hours, something that wasn't usual for their routine, plus, he had to travel on several occasions and leave his family for many weeks. He hated that, but his presence had been necessary on those cases. Emily had not been very happy with that, but she had kept it to herself. She knew Aaron was a conscientious and hardworking man that put his family first, but she also knew there were a lot of problems at the BAU right now, and his stress level was at its highest, thus, he had been working a lot of hours, and he was hardly taking care of himself. He had also been very grumpy lately, something Emily attributed to the long, hard hours he was working.

So, today she had outdone herself with the dinner and dessert with everyone having an amazing time, and now the entire family was gathered in the living room playing table games. Monopoly was a big hit in the Hotchner household for both little ones and big ones. It was the perfect time for the family to spend time together. Emily was sitting on the sofa, Bella and Jack were on the carpet sitting Indian style, Aaron was sitting on one of the pillows and Alex was next to Emily lying on the sofa, so her face was facing the game. They had been playing for over two hours, and the game seemed as if it wasn't going to end anytime soon. Emily was good at the game, but she held back to give the kids the opportunity to win...Alex and Jack were masters at it, Aaron was up tight with the other kids, and Isabella was simply falling behind. Emily was sure it wasn't because she wasn't good at it, it was because her cellphone keep buzzing every five minutes and she got distracted, because it was probably friends from school since she monitored most of her messages, but she still felt the need to keep an eye on her, especially because she could see the glares her husband was sending the teenager every time her phone buzzed.

Emily had noticed Aaron had become more overprotective with Isabella since she stared middle school; she was becoming a teenager and that terrified both of the parents, but Emily knew they had raised their daughter good and she was a great kid, she was in the soccer team and had the best grades in all her class, plus she was quiet and generally an excellent child. Emily actually worried more about Alex turning into a teenager than Jack and Isabella together. Aaron, however, would put Isabella in a bubble if he could, and Emily knew his overprotectiveness was just about to start; she could only hope she wasn't interested in boys too soon, otherwise, her husband would have a heart attack for sure.

"This is not cool, this is the second time I'm going to jail!" Aaron pointed out as he moved his game piece on the monopoly board onto the Jail square.

"And you call yourself a law enforcement officer." Emily teased. He grabbed a few popcorn kernels from the bowl and threw them at his wife playfully giving her a cold stare.

Emily burst into laughter and grabbed the popcorn from her lap and ate them winking at her husband and smiling.

"Okay, it's your turn, Bella." Jack said, placing the dice in front of the teenager." Isabella, however, was in another round of text with Erica, and she wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Bella." Aaron called, glaring at her and then at his wife.

"Isabella Hotchner, I'm going to take that phone away if you aren't going to be part of the family time...put it away please." Emily ordered gently. The teenager quickly put her phone back in her jeans pocket.

"I'm sorry, mommy, it was Erica, we're just making a few last minute plans for our trip to the mall." Bella said, taking the dice in her hand and rolling them over the game board.

"Trip to the mall?" Aaron asked, raising his eyebrows.

Emily hadn't really discussed this with her husband, and there was a reason for it.

"What number did you get?" Emily asked, avoiding her husband's glare.

"Eleven, its Oxford Street, how much do I owe you, Alex?" Bella asked, picking up her monopoly money.

"What trip to the mall, Isabella?" Aaron asked again, louder.

"Erica and some of our school friends and I are going to the mall next Saturday, nothing big, just shopping around." She explained to her dad, then her eyes went to her mother.

"Who else is going?" Emily could already see the anger forming in his eyes.

"Well, Aunt JJ is going to drop us off, and then mom is picking us up, we're only going for a few hours, daddy." Bella explained.

"So, it's just you girls, no adult, no one else?" Aaron asked harshly.

"Yes, but, we'll be safe, daddy, no talking to strangers or boys." Bella said, almost in a plea.

"You're not going." Aaron said simply. Isabella just looked at her mother without knowing what to say.

"She is only going for a few hours, Aaron. I've already given her permission, let's get back to the game." Emily said calmly.

"No, she is not, Emily, you didn't even discuss this with me." Aaron said, raising his voice.

"Please don't raise your voice." She warned. "We'll talk about this later." She could see the eyes of her three beautiful children going back and forth between both their parents. They never argued, especially not in front of the children, so, all of a sudden everyone got tense.

"We'll talk about it now, and don't dismiss me, she isn't going, that's the end of it." He hissed angrily.

"Aaron, stop!" Emily replied, glaring at him.

He stood up from the carpet slamming the glass of iced tea he was holding onto the coffee table and stormed out of the room, going into his study and loudly shoving the door closed. Emily just stood there with her kids, not going after him.

"Let's get back to the game, okay, guys?" She smiled, as three terrified pair of eyes looked at her.

"I can go to the mall with her mom and stay close by, I can watch after her." Jack offered as he saw the tears forming in his sister's eyes.

"Thanks, sweetie, why don't you guys pick another game and start while I go talk to daddy, okay?" She said, smiling to them and squeezing Bella's hand gently.

Her three kids nodded and Emily stood up going to the studio letting herself in. Aaron was picking up some files and placing them into his briefcase. He had already put his sweater on, and it looked as if he was about to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked

He didn't respond and kept picking up files and placing them in his briefcase.

"Aaron?"

"What the hell is the matter with you, Emily? I'm tired of you dismissing my authority in front of my kids!" He screamed, scaring Emily.

"I'm her father, too, and if I say she isn't going to the damn mall, then she's not going. And what the hell do you think you are doing giving her all these permissions to go out and run wild...she is fucking twelve years old, Emily!" Emily was aghast, it had been a very long time since she had seen her husband this angry.

"Can you stop screaming, please?" She asked evenly.

"Stop telling me what to do, I hate when you emasculate me like that!" He screamed again, making Emily take a step back.

"You need to stop yelling now!" She snapped. "This is not how we talk to each other in this marriage, especially not in front of our children." She said, slightly raising her voice and sending her husband a glare. She knew he was seething and Emily was, too...he had never had an outburst like that, especially not in front of the children.

Aaron stood there looking at his wife in a defensive pose.

"I'm not trying to emasculate you, Aaron, I'm just..." She started.

"Yes, you are!" He screamed back. Emily just stopped talking and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you going to let me talk and listen to me, or are you just going to continue screaming at me?" Emily asked, lowering her voice. Aaron placed his briefcase down on his desk and walked toward the fireplace taking a deep breath and trying to calm down. As the air ran through his lungs, he could feel his boiling blood trying to cool off. He needed to calm down, he never spoke to his wife like that, never. Emily came around and softly placed a hand on his back; she knew he was livid, but she also knew her husband would never hurt her.

"What is going on with you, talk to me, please?" Aaron could feel her voice trembling; and she was probably terrified at his outburst. He took another deep breath and turned around to look at his wife.

"Francine's daughter is pregnant, Em, she's fifteen years old and she's pregnant." He said, looking down.

"Francine, your secretary?" She asked, as she began to understand the reason for his erratic behavior.

"She's fifteen years old, Emily." He repeated. Emily just watched him as his eyes softened.

"If Bella..." He started, but Emily cut him off.

"She's not going to, Aaron, Isabella isn't going to get pregnant." She said firmly.

"How do you know?" He asked tiredly.

"Well, for instance, she's twelve, Aaron, she hasn't even started her period, so she can't even conceive." Emily smiled lightly.

"Don't tell me that, I don't want to know that about my daughter?" He said, offended.

"You brought it up." She smiled again. Aaron just sent her a cold stare; they were both finally calming down.

"Come sit with me, please." She said, taking his hand and leading him to the sofa in the office.

They sat down, and Emily took his hand.

I understand you are trying to protect our daughter, but sometimes locking her up and throwing away the key doesn't always work." She said softly.

"I'm not locking her up, Emily, I'm trying to set boundaries for her and raise her right."

"I know, honey, but this is not the way to do it, look, when I was a teen, my mother tried to keep me locked up...I wasn't even allowed out the door without her approval...she basically made my life a prison inside my home...and, she tried to force me to become what she had in mind...and you know that didn't really work...I started doing a lot of things at fourteen I shouldn't have and ended up having a miscarriage." Aaron just listened to his wife...he knew everything in her past, even the abortion, he also knew her mother had been horrible to her.

"I'm not blaming my mother here, but I just think that if I had a little bit more space, and she would have listened to what I wanted, things might have turned out differently." She said softly, making her husband look at her.

"Isabella is a great kid, Aaron, she's a model student, and she has the trust in us to tell us anything that happens to her." Emily said sweetly.

"But the mall, Em, she's going to a mall." Aaron protested again.

"She's going shopping with girls from the school, honey, she's not going to a nightclub, or a beer party." Emily reasoned.

"Would you rather have her lie to us and tell us she is doing...I don't know...school work, and run to the mall, or do something else behind our back?" She asked tenderly.

"No, of course not." His tone was soft now.

"Then, it's important for us to give her our trust and the freedom to be responsible enough to tell us everything and be the good kid she is. If it really makes you that uncomfortable Jack offered to go with her."

Aaron didn't respond, he just nodded and looked down.

"We have great kids, baby, and we'll continue to raise them right." Emily smiled gently.

"I guess if Jack goes and stays around she can go." Emily's smile turned wider.

"Good, can we go back in there and finish our afternoon with our kids?" She asked, standing up and taking her husband hand.

Aaron nodded and followed after her. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the room.

"I'm very sorry for losing my temper with you." He said, looking at his wife with sad eyes.

"It's okay." But, Aaron gave her a firm stare.

"Well, it's not, but I know you're having a hard time at work, and you're just trying to protect our daughter, so I'm going to let this one slide." She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Next time you speak to me like that or have a temper tantrum in front of our children like that, it won't be pretty, and you will probably sleep on the couch for a month. Do I make myself clear?" She asked in a firm tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Aaron said, kissing her again." 'I'm sorry, baby, I'm very sorry."

"Let's go out with the kids, okay?" Aaron followed his wife back to the living room where the kids were playing UNO. When they came out, the kids looked at their parents quietly.

"I'm very sorry about my earlier behavior, honey." He sat down in front of Isabella.

"You are my baby and sometimes I can't help but worry about you. I just want you to be safe always."

"I know, daddy. I understand, if you don't want me to go to the mall." She said sadly... sometimes her maturity surprised both of her parents.

"You can go to the mall if Jack's offer of staying around still stands." Aaron turned to look at Jack who nodded, smiling. Isabelle got up from the carpet and jumped in her dad's arms.

'Thank you so much, daddy, thank you, you are the best daddy!" She squealed, Aaron hugged her and kissed her.

"Let's go back and play okay?" He said, smiling to his children. Everyone gathered around the game board again. Within five minutes, the room was filled with laughter and smiles.

He turned his attention to his wife who was now giving him a warm smile. He smiled back and said "I love you" under his breath to her. Emily smiled wider and said "I love you, too," blowing him a kiss.

Fin


	4. Chapter 4

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 4: You are my God-Given Solace

Aaron walked into his house late that night, it was his fourth week on the road...he had been asked to go on a case. Actually, he had been traveling for the past few months, something that didn't make him very happy, but as the Section Chief of the BAU, he simply couldn't say no when his presence was needed especially now that the Directors of the FBI had interviewed him for the Director of the FBI position. It was being rumored among everybody that he was going to get the position, so the pressure was on him, and he had been asked to help in several cases and even travel a lot more than he was supposed to. It had been years since he had actually traveled with the team on a case, but it seemed that over the last couple of months, they had needed him case after case. Hell, he had not even made it home in over two weeks; they had gone on one case after another, and he hadn't made it back to Washington before they were in the air again. He only got a few minutes to call his family and tell them he had to go on another case. The kids were not happy, of course...they had planned to go camping that weekend, and now the plan was canceled because of his job. Jack was the oldest and the one who understood the most how important his dad's job was...he knew his dad was out there saving the world, and he wouldn't leave his family alone unless it was really needed.

Isabella was hurt at first, but she also understood that sometimes his job required him to go out of town on cases, and as mad as she was, she knew her dad was doing a good thing. Alex, of course, was hurt and cried for a while because daddy wasn't coming and their camping trip wasn't happening, but he promised he would make it up to her...still for a five year old, breaking a promise was a big deal and making it up in the future wasn't very promising. Emily was beyond mad! She had always supported his job and the requirements that came with it, but over the last few months, she had hardly seen her husband, and she knew he wasn't supposed to travel anymore. It was just the Directors pushing him to go on cases, and his inability to say ' _no_ ' when it was needed. So, this time, she ended up hanging up the phone on him, before he could finish apologizing properly and Aaron knew she was pissed off. As much as it hurt him, he would come back home and make it up to her, even though he knew that would be a tough one. He walked into his house and placed his briefcase down on the table by the door, then walked into the kitchen where all his family were gathered together.

"Hello guys, sorry I'm home this late." He apologized, walking further into the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Alex got up from the table where her and her mother were going over homework and ran into her dad's arms. He picked her up and kissed her, smiling widely.

"Hi, my princess." He hugged her tightly. Then, it was Isabella who walked into his embrace.

"Welcome home, daddy." She smiled, hugging him.

"Hey, buddy, I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it in time for the camping trip, guys." He said, as he pulled Jack into a hug as well.

"It's okay, dad, we know you have to work, we had a nice barbecue with grandma, we can go next month." Jack said nicely.

"Can we still go this weekend, daddy?" Alex asked sweetly.

"Daddy has to work this weekend, too, but I promise you as soon as I'm back, I'll take you guys camping."

"But, then it won't be school break anymore." Isabella pointed out sadly, as Emily shook her head at him.

"I promise you that we will go camping, guys. I'll find a way, and I'll take you, okay?" He vowed. Emily stood up from the table and walked toward the stove while avoiding him.

"I'll serve you dinner." She said coldly, walking past him; he knew she was still very upset, so he followed after her and tried to pull her into his arms to kiss her, but she pulled away turning her face away from his kiss.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." He begged, kissing her cheek as once again she pulled away from him. Aaron sighed, he would try to talk to her later that night, since normally they wouldn't discuss their issues in front of their children. He focused on his dinner while catching up with the kids before they went to bed. After Emily ordered them to get ready for bed, Aaron went upstairs to take a shower, then Emily put the children to bed. When he came out of the shower, Emily wasn't in the bedroom, so he quickly went to check up on the kids before he headed to find her so they could talk. First was Alex's room...he walked into the dark room where the princess night light was the only thing on; his baby girl was already asleep, her favorite doll tucked underneath her arm. He pulled the cover up to her face and placed a kiss on his baby girl's face. Then, he went to the next room, Isabella's room, the teenager was already in bed, but she wasn't asleep, she was texting with whom he assumed to be Erica, her best friend.

"You are supposed to be asleep, missy." He said, smiling at her.

"I know, daddy, I was just saying goodnight to my friends." His daughter smiled at him.

"Girlfriends, I presume, since you aren't allowed to talk to boys?" He said firmly. Isabella laughed at the horrified look on her dad's face.

"Yes, daddy, girls, it's Erica and Sarah. I've already told you I don't like boys, they're stupid." She said, smiling.

"Good, keep it that way for the next twenty years, will you please?" He begged.

"I'll try." Isabella smiled again, reminding him of her mother.

"Listen, sweetie, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it home in time for the camping trip. I promise I'll make it up to you guys." He apologized again.

"It's okay, daddy. We know you have to work." She said smiling.

"You guys are more important than my job, I promise you that, and the trip will happen, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you guys." He promised, smiling at his daughter.

"I know, daddy. You have never broken a promise to us." Bella smiled, kissing her dad's cheek.

"Goodnight, sweetie." He kissed her, too, and stood up from her bed.

"Goodnight, daddy." Bella said, as her dad turned off the lights in her room.

He then went into Jack's room; Jack was still up going over some homework at his desk. Jack's room was completely neat and organized, nothing like a teenager's room, he was his father's son after all.

"Still going over homework?" Hotch asked, walking in and smiling at his younger version.

"Yeah, I have a chemistry test tomorrow, not one of my favorites." Jack pointed out, smirking at his dad.

"I'm sure you'll do great, you always do." He sat down at the edge of his bed,

"Jack, I'm so sorry I wasn't able to make it back in time for the camping trip."

"It's okay, dad, you have to work...I get that. I know how much you sacrifice for our family." Jack answered maturely.

"Jack, you and your sisters and your mother are the most important thing in the world to me."

"Dad, you don't have to tell me that, I already know it, it really is okay, we can go camping some other time." Jack smiled sweetly. He truly was an amazing boy.

"You're an amazing kid, you know that, your mother would be very proud of you." He smiled, proud of his creation.

"I've got the best parents in the world." Hotch smiled deeper and stood up from the bed, placing a kiss on his son's forehead.

"Don't stay up too late, okay?" He said, as he was walking toward the door.

"She'll be fine, you know, she'll get over it." Jack said.

"What?"

"Mom, she's mad, but you know she can never stay mad at you for too long." Jack said, referring to Emily.

"I really hope so." He joked and closed the door, then returned to the master bedroom looking for Emily, but she still wasn't there. He finally decided to go find her, knowing she was very angry with him, but he wanted to sleep with her in the same bed that night...he missed having her warm body beside him at night. He slowly made his way downstairs searching for his wife; he finally found her in the office going over some papers. He walked in the office slowly and leaned against the doorframe.

"Are you going to come to bed at all tonight...or am I going to sleep alone?" Emily, however, just ignored him and continued working on whatever she was working on.

"Come on, Em, how much longer are you going to be mad at me? I've already said I was sorry." He said sadly.

"Sorry, isn't good enough." She finally snarled, and he sighed and walked further into the office.

"I had no choice, Emily, it's my job. I need you to understand that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Oh no, don't give me that crap. I have always supported you and your job." She said angrily, finally standing up from the desk.

"I know, but I still have an obligation to my job, Emily, I can't just ignore that." He tried to explain.

"You also have an obligation to this family, Aaron, and it seems that you're forgetting that." She said angrily...she didn't want to be that woman, but there were things they needed to discuss.

"You don't have to tell me that, Emily, this isn't fair." He said hurt.

"No, you know what's not fair...that you promised your children for two months that you would take them camping, and I had three children with broken hearts over the weekend wondering why their dad wasn't there when he had promised to be." She said, raising her voice slightly.

"I had to go on that case, Emily, I'm trying to do my best." He recited tiredly. He didn't want to get into this...he hated arguing with her, they truly never did, but when they did argue, they were usually fights that did not have a happy ending.

"No, Aaron, that isn't going to work anymore, you didn't have to go on that case, and you know that, and so do I. Now, I know I'm starting to sound like Haley to you, but this isn't okay."

"Don't bring her into this, Emily. I have never compared you to her. I don't even know why you are mentioning her." He said angrily.

"Because you're making it sound as if I'm the bad wife who doesn't understand your job and what you have to do." She screamed back. He just shook his head...this wasn't really the outcome he had expected.

"I never said that, Emily, all I need you to understand is that it's my job, sometimes I have to make those sacrifices, you know the job, Emily, you've been there more than anyone...you should understand what the BAU is."

"Oh I do, I loved my job, and it was the most important thing until the strip turned pink...in that moment, my children became the most important thing." She said, hurt.

"I made sacrifices, too, Aaron, I gave up my job to be with our children, and I don't regret it, but we both made a promise...you do remember that promise, don't you?" She asked, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes." Aaron said, closing his eyes; Emily had quit her job after Alexandra was born; while she managed to make it work with their first daughter and get away with flying occasionally and taking care of her daughter, with two kids, it was an entirely different story. She had always loved the BAU, and the ups and downs that came with it, but she loved her daughters even more, and she had decided it was time to focus on them and teach at the FBI Academy part time and be a full time mother. Then, after that, Jack's mother passed away and it was even harder for Emily to raise three children on her own and for Hotch to travel all the time, so he took the desk position realizing it was time for him to let that bird go, too, and dedicate his time to his family. As the Section Chief, he didn't have to travel anymore, and he had a 9 to 5 life, which he could devote to his wife and children. After all, he was now in his late fifties and Emily was in her late forties, and the days of going after unsubs and kicking down doors were over. He took the desk job and dedicated his off time to his family, but in the last six months, they had asked him if he could help with one case, just one case and that was all. Emily knew immediately they would make it a constant thing if he accepted, and that they would have him going on case after case if he accepted. Aaron promised it wouldn't happen, and it would be that one case, but as always, she turned out to be right and over the last six months he had to constantly travel. They had argued a couple times over it, but it now seemed that Emily had had enough.

"Then, you need to decide what is more important to you, Aaron...your job or this family!" She said, with tears in her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that, Emily, my family is the most important thing to me." He said, hurt.

"Oh, really? Then, where were you last week when you promised to take us all camping? God, Aaron, do you even know what day yesterday was...why it was important?" She asked, her voice breaking.

"The twenty-fourth, but what does that have to..." Then it hit him. How could he be so clueless, no wonder she was so upset, he was starting to think she was overreacting...

 _Their Anniversary!_

"Oh God, Baby, I'm so sorry!" He said, as tears rolled down her face..

"Happy Anniversary, Aaron. You can go to your next case, I don't care anymore." She said, as tears streamed down her face, walking past him and climbing the upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 4.2: You are my God-Given Solace

Aaron slept on the sofa of his office a few hours that night...actually, he didn't sleep, he just tossed and turned for a few hours, since sleep never really got near his body. He was so angry with himself because he couldn't get Emily's heartbroken and sad face out of his mind; he realized he had hurt her and couldn't believe how he could have been so stupid as to forget their anniversary. Never in the thirteen years they had been married, had he ever forgotten their anniversary. After their argument, he knew there was no point in going after her, she was more than pissed off and seriously hurt, and he knew Emily well enough not to push her to even talk to her when she was this angry; Aaron had learned that the hard way. She usually needed to cool off for a day or so, then they would always sit down and talk. Their reconciliations were always great and usually involved lots of cuddling and amazing make up sex. But this time, their fight was a very intense one, and he had deeply hurt her, and in addition, he had added insult to injury by hurting his children. That Emily would have serious problems forgiving him for. Aaron wasn't that kind of man, the kind of husband whose work was more important than his family, and the kind of husband who forgot his anniversary with the woman who was supposed to be the most important thing in the world to him.

He knew he had to make this up to her, and he was ready to do anything it took, even if it involved getting on his knees and begging for forgiveness until she gave it to him. The following morning, he woke up, quickly took a shower in the guest room, made breakfast and took the kids to school, then he headed out to take care of a few errands he needed to do. He had formulated a plan while he couldn't sleep to make it up to Emily and his children, but first, there was something he needed to do at work. Then, he could spend the rest of the day doing everything he had in mind. He knew exactly how to make it up to his wife even though she was probably still very pissed off, but he was the master of what she liked, what left her speechless and what touched her heart.

Emily didn't make it downstairs while they were at the house, so he knew she was still angry and in a sour mood. Since it was his day to take the children to school and spend the morning with them, she took advantage of that and stayed in bed a little later than usual. She was still upset with him and very sad...this was one of the most serious fights they had ever gotten into, and it really hurt her. She didn't like arguing with her husband, and they rarely did; they also never slept apart unless he was out of town, but in the last couple of months, it had happened quite frequently. She was sad and hurt, but she knew he had not purposely forgotten about their anniversary and the camping trip, and she knew he would have been there had his job not gotten in the middle of it, but that was exactly why it bothered her. She knew he was a dedicated law enforcement officer and was an excellent asset to the bureau, but she also knew they would take advantage of his commitment to his work and ask him do things he wasn't supposed to do so someone else didn't have to do those things.

He had already invested too much time at the BAU and for the FBI, and he deserved to finally have a normal life, but then, Aaron being Aaron, he wasn't going to say _'no'_ , and he was going to commit to certain things, even if he shouldn't and that's what bothered her. She didn't want to sound like Haley or be demanding and that type of needy and annoying wife who needed her husband by her side always, she just simply didn't want him to wake up one day in some random city and realize he didn't even know his own children. With Jack and Isabella, he had already lost several important moments of their childhood that he should have been there for. She just didn't want him to lose all the important moments with his family because of his job. Emily finally got up and headed to the shower; she had a long day of grading tests at the academy as well as teaching classes, and she wasn't really looking forward to it. She truly hated arguing with her husband...this wasn't them, he was her best friend and the love of her life. She sighed and decided to go ahead and face her day, the sooner she did that the sooner it would be over.

After a very long day at work, Emily finally made it home around seven in the evening. Aaron had texted her earlier that day telling her not to worry about the children, he would pick them up. She assumed he just wanted to have time with his children and make things up to them, something she really appreciated in him. He was a great father and he tried to spend as much time as he could with them...tiredly, she parked her car in the garage and got out. She had a headache and the fact that she and Aaron weren't still talking made her even sadder. She knew they would eventually talk, but it still hurt her to be angry and in a fight with her husband. She opened the garage door and quietly stepped into the kitchen and saw that all the lights were off, and that surprised her, Aaron's car was in the garage, too, so they had to be home...she placed her briefcase down and reached to turn on the light in the kitchen, when her mouth dropped at the image before her.

The kitchen island and cabinets where covered in flowers, all different colors and kinds from pretty calla lilies, peonies, beautiful large and small roses, she couldn't believe it, there must be at least fifteen masses of flowers in there, she fought the smile and the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks as she walked further into the kitchen, placing her purse down on one of the chairs. The kitchen smelled like a flower shop, and she turned around trying to see all the flowers, and then her eyes landed on the single note that was on the counter. It was a single card that said, _"I am sorry"_. She knew very well whose handwriting it was. She brought the card to her nose taking in his manly scent, it smelled exactly like him even with all the flowers in the room.

"I'm very sorry, baby." Aaron said, walking into the kitchen, softly smiling at her amazed face.

"Jesus, Aaron, you startled me." She said, still in shock looking at him...he was wearing black slacks and a gray sweater. He looked very comfy and casual.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said, getting closer to her.

Then her mind began trying to put things together...what was he doing home. He was supposed to have a very important meeting that night, it was the night the Directors would decide whether he was going to get the FBI Director position. He was supposed to be at that at the BAU, wearing a very elegant suit.

"Wait! what are you doing here? I thought today was your meeting with the Directors of the FBI?" She asked confused.

"The meeting was canceled." He responded, putting his hands in his pockets.

"What do you mean _'it was canceled'_...why?"

"I canceled it, I turned down the job." He simply said.

"You...what!?" Okay, now she was officially in shock.

"I turned the job down, so the meeting got canceled." He explained again.

"Oh my God, why did you do that! That job was your biggest dream!" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Actually, you're wrong, that wasn't my biggest dream, I'm already living my biggest dream." He said, moving closer to her.

"My biggest dream was being married to the most amazing and beautiful woman on earth and having equally beautiful children with that woman, I already have that." Aaron approached her, and her eyes started to water.

"I'm very sorry about everything, I never meant to hurt you or the children. I never meant to forget my anniversary with the most wonderful and gorgeous woman God could ever have created for me. I'm so sorry, baby." He said, getting on his knees in front of her.

"Oh, honey." Emily said, as tears rolled down her cheeks, helping him off the floor and pulling him into her arms, he hugged her really close to him.

"I'm so sorry, baby." He begged again.

"I know you are, honey." They finally pulled away from each other, and he wiped her tears gently.

"I love you, Em...with all my whole heart and soul." Aaron said, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I love you, too, Aaron." He kissed her lips again. Then he pulled out a small envelope from his suit.

"Happy anniversary, my love." He said, handing her the envelope.

"What is this?" Emily asked, smiling shyly.

"Open it, baby." So she did...inside, there were two plane tickets to New York and a hotel reservation for theEmpire State Hotel for that weekend leaving the following morning.

"Oh my God, really?" She was speechless. He just nodded.

"But, we can't just leave, I have to work and the children...wait! Where are the children?" She asked suddenly.

"They're with my mom, she'll take them to school tomorrow, and they'll stay with her the entire weekend." He explained.

"What! What about work? We both have to work."

"Tomorrow's Friday...we'll leave early tomorrow morning and come back Sunday night. It's only a weekend, baby. Besides, I've already called the academy, and you have the day off tomorrow, and so do I." He smiled at her astonishment.

"Oh my God, I don't know what to say!"

"You just have to say _'yes'_. I've already packed your bag, too, the car will be here to pick us up early in the morning." He said, as her eyes filled with tears again.

"Oh, Aaron." She cried, as he once again pulled her into a hug.

"Please Mrs. Hotchner, let me take you away for the weekend and give you the proper anniversary you deserve. I want us to stay in a nice hotel and have an amazing time together. We can have some late mornings in bed together and walk down tree-lined streets holding hands, just you and me." He begged, smiling.

"Yes!" She smiled widely, still speechless.

Saturday night, they were having dinner in the restaurant on the roof of the Empire State Hotel as they looked out over beautiful New York City lit at night. It was a gorgeous night; Aaron had made dinner reservations making sure everything was perfect for dinner that night with his beautiful wife. They had arrived the day before, Friday, and it was mostly spent shopping around in Times Square; of course, Emily had spent an offensive amount of money on things for their children. Then, they had dinner at a nice bar and restaurant and returned to the hotel to cuddle in the luxurious suite for the rest of the night. Aaron had chosen the suite on the top floor of the Empire State Building Hotel so the view was amazing, it was really the best present Emily could ever have received. Saturday morning started with breakfast in bed, followed by a lovely bubbly bath in the Jacuzzi, with rose petals and bubbles and nice fragrant oils. After submerging themselves there for a while and several rounds of sex, the couple got ready and had a relaxing time visiting the Statue of Liberty; after that, they headed to Central Park for a quiet walk holding hands then stopped for a small picnic in the park.

Around six, they headed back to the hotel to dress for dinner. They were having dinner at the hotel restaurant to see even more of the excellent view. Aaron was dressed in a perfectly fitted black tuxedo with a red cummerbund and bow tie, and Emily was wearing a beautiful long red satin gown that matched Aaron's cummerbund and bow tie, with her hair up in a loose bun and nice hair strands cascading around her face. They were having a nice talk on the outside portion of the hotel restaurant enjoying the lights of New York and the light of the moon leisurely drinking their bottle of champagne and eating from their delicious plates. Well actually, Emily was eating from Aaron's entrée, having hardly touched hers. Aaron smiled to himself...she always did the same thing, insisting on ordering exactly what she wanted and insisted on getting her own entrée, then she ended up eating his dish and hardly touching hers.

"You like my lobster, baby?" He teased, squeezing her hand gently.

"Mmmm, it's okay, I guess," She laughed as she had eaten most of it.

"I think my steak is not liking me...your dish likes me better." She smiled at her husband. Aaron leaned down and kissed her lips.

"You are adorable, you know that?" He smiled, with his dimples showing deeply.

"I did know that." She teased back.

After they finished eating dinner, dessert was brought and they enjoyed their dessert with their glass of champagne. It was a great and gorgeous night with the company of his beautiful woman who had stolen his heart fifteen years ago.

"May I talk to you about something?" Emily asked, licking the spoon of their triple chocolate amaretto cake.

"You can talk to me about anything, baby, you know that." He said, getting a full spoon of cake for himself.

Emily placed her spoon down onto the dessert plate, and he realized whatever she was about to say was a serious conversation, so he placed his spoon down as well. He took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I think you should reschedule the meeting at the Bureau and take that job." She said, looking intensely into his eyes.

"Emily." He started, but she cut him off.

"No, just hear me out, okay?" He nodded and as she explained her reasoning, he listened closely to what she was saying.

"You've worked very hard for this, and if anyone deserves this job, it's you. I know we had a disagreement a few nights ago, but being the Director would not involve any real traveling at all, you'll have more time for yourself and to be with our family." She said softly.

"I want you to take this, Aaron. I never meant to make you give up on something you worked so hard for." She explained gently

"You didn't make me give up anything, Emily, that was my decision." He said firmly.

"I know that, but...you deserve this, Aaron." She said, taking his hand and kissing it.

"You are such a dedicated and amazing man...you started as a prosecutor and made your way all the way up to the FBI until you had the potential to be the Director. You need to take this job, honey. You deserve this more than anyone. I, and our family, would be so proud of you if you decided to take it, because you do deserve it."

"Em, but..."

"No, Aaron, no buts, I want you to do it, for me, for your children, for yourself, for everything you have worked for, please." She begged. Aaron smiled, the same woman who was yelling at him a few nights ago for not being home and giving him an ultimatum was the same woman who was now begging him to take the job, that beautiful woman winning out in the end.

"You do know that anything I do is always for you and my children, don't you?" He asked, taking both of her hands.

"I do, which is why I am asking you to take this job."

"I love you more than life itself...you know that?" He asked, smiling at her.

"I love you more than that." He laughed and leaned down for a long, sweet and passionate kiss.

"May I give you your anniversary present now?" He asked, when they pulled away.

"I get a present! Oh my God, haven't you already done enough?" She asked in shock.

"Well, I can return it if you want." He teased.

"Don't you dare!" She laughed, as he pulled out the long velvet box from his pocket and set it in front of her.

"Happy Fourteenth Anniversary, my love."

Emily smiled widely and picked up the box, opening it. Inside was a very beautiful white gold bracelet with small diamonds around the outside of the bracelet, and in the center were four larger diamonds, two pink and two blue with the names _Isabella, Alexandra, Jack_ and _Aaron_ engraved around each corresponding diamond.

"Oh my God, this is absolutely gorgeously beautiful, honey...it's amazing!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her husband's neck.

"I'm glad you like it," He said, "accepting her kisses."

"I love it, it's perfect, now I can keep you with me all the time." She was so amazed she could hardly speak. Aaron picked the bracelet up and placed on her wrist, kissing her hand gently. They finished their dessert and once Aaron paid the tab, they headed back to their room. They got in the elevator that took them back to their room, and when the elevator doors opened, Aaron picked his wife up in his arms bridal style carrying her to their room, Emily emitting giggles all the way just like a bride.

As they walked into their room one more time that evening, her mouth dropped open because the entire room was covered in rose petals and candles, but the best of all, the bed had a huge heart formed with rose petals. The lights were dimmed, and there was a chilled bottle of champagne waiting for them.

"Oh God, can I just say that I have the best husband in the world." She said, as a few tears formed in her eyes.

"I think you do." He laughed, kissing her and placing her down gently on the floor.

They settled down to talk a bit longer in the nice living room, both of them having taken off their shoes, and Aaron had untied the bow tie and taken off the tuxedo jacket. Now, he had the crisp white shirt sleeves folded up, and they were drinking the champagne and talking on the sofa. Emily sat on his lap, they had an amazing night, and it had turned out to be the best anniversary gift Emily had ever received. She was ready to have an equally amazing night with the man who had stolen her heart over a decade ago.

"You know, I have a present for you, too." She said, pressing her forehead against his and kissing him.

"You do?" He asked, surprised.

Of course, silly, you think I wasn't going to give you a present on our anniversary. it just didn't fit in my purse." She smiled, standing up from his lap and going to her suitcase.

She returned to him with a golden box with a nice big bow on it. She smiled, handing it to him.

"Happy Anniversary, baby." She said, handing him the box; Aaron smiled, taking the box from her hands and pulling her back into his lap. He carefully undid the bow and opened the box as gently as he could, careful not to mess up the amazing wrapping that his wife had done. When he finally opened the box, his mouth dropped and he was unable to utter a word...he looked at the gift in front of him as his eyes landed on the beautiful woman in his lap unable to believe she had done that...his eyes started to water against his will as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

'Oh wow, Em, how did you?" He asked astonished, but he couldn't find the words to make them come from his mouth.

"Your mom helped me, it did take awhile, but we were able to find it." She said smiling, touched at his reaction.

Aaron finally pulled out his gift. It was a very old pocket watch...the one that had actually belonged to his grandfather. He had not seen the watch in many decades, and he thought it was lost, so did his mother. It was the only thing they had from his grandfather. It was something that he valued more than his life; when he was very little...just a kid, he loved the watch, he used to love watching his grandfather pull the watch out of his ripped pockets and show it to him. His grandfather always promised him that one day when he was old, Aaron would get it and keep it. After his grandfather died, the watch got lost, and they never found it again, something that hurt Aaron very deeply. Now, that very same watch lay in front of him, in the cute box...it had been cleaned and polished by his wife. Aaron picked it up with careful hands and flipped the watch to check to see if the engraving was still there:

 _Colonel Aaron Hotchner 11-02-1965_

It was his grandfather's name, and the date he had been commemorated in the army, who also funnily happened to be the day Aaron was born, and the reason why he was named Aaron Hotchner...after his grandfather. This was why this watch was so important and meaningful to him, it was like a piece that would always connect him to his grandfather. Another tear rolled down his cheek, and he looked doe-eyed at his wife.

"I have no words, Em." He hated to cry, he never did, and this, for sure, beat everything he had done that night for her, the bracelet, the trip, everything! it was absolutely the best gift he could ever receive.

"Happy Anniversary, my darling." Emily said, pulling him to her for a hug, as she knew this had really touched him.

"I love you so much, Emily, I have no idea what I did to deserve you, but I'm the luckiest man on earth." He said, as he hugged her as tight as he could to him, what this woman had done to get that watch he had no idea, but he knew it wasn't easy, and it probably had cost her a fortune to clean it and polish it, then get it running again, plus the chain now resting on the rest was a new one, and those weren't cheap.

"I love you, too, Aaron, more than anything in life." She said as she wiped his eyes.

"Now, are you ready for the rest of our night, Mr. Hotchner?" She asked, standing up from his lap.

She reached for the zipper of her dress pulling it down as her dress landed on the floor, revealing a very sexy red lace demi-bra and thong set...Aaron's mouth dropped again.

"Woman, you look..." again, he was unable to find the words.

"Good, I hope?" She teased.

"Stunning..." He said with a growl, standing up from the sofa and wrapping his arms around her, lifting her and walking them to the bed in between heated kisses; he placed her gently on the bed covered by rose petals as he admired her gorgeous body covered by the thin lacey material. He was the luckiest man on earth, and he had the most beautiful wife…it was unbelievable that she was almost fifty with the most amazing body he had ever seen. She was slender, but very well-formed, her ass was just phenomenal and her breasts were large and very firm. The woman was absolutely and utterly beautiful, the best of all was that she was his and only his. He started kissing her passionately and sweetly as they got comfortable on the bed; Emily's hands began unbuttoning his shirt and spreading it open, finally tossing it somewhere on the floor. Then her hands moved to unbuckle his belt and pull his zipper down. She could see and feel the big bulge that had already formed at his groin. As his mouth moved to kiss her neck gently, he could hear his wife emitting soft moans from her mouth. He stood up from the bed to remove his pants, then he returned to her, beginning with kissing her foot gently, then her toned calves, and in between her legs on her thighs, her body looked amazing in the red lingerie, he kissed her pelvis, and then her flat stomach, sending goose bumps through her body, then through the valley of her breasts and back to her neck, nibbling gently all the way there.

"As hot as you look in this outfit, I'm afraid I'm going to take it off, Mrs. Hotchner." He whispered sensually in her ear, as his fingers moved to the pretty bow on the lingerie, pulling it loose and undoing it, uncovering her breasts. With this fabric out of his way, he returned to her breasts, kissing his way down, until he reached her puckered nipples, pulling one into his mouth, sucking at it gently.

"Oh, honey..." Emily gasped, throwing her head back. He did the same to her other breast, making her moan softly and teasing her. Emily's hand moved inside his briefs and stroked his already hard member in her hand, playing with the pre-cum on the tip of his mushroom-shaped head. Aaron stopped sucking and playing with her breasts and started kissing his way down her abdomen, dipping his tongue into her navel, down to her pelvis. Finally, his nose was facing the clean-shaven womanhood where he could smell her desire and that turned him even more. He removed the red thong with his teeth, taking his time and looking deeply into her eyes, tossing that out of the way. He returned to her wet center, running his tongue through her slit; if there was something he loved about his wife, it was the way she tasted and smelled, no matter what time of the day it was. He lapped at her juices making her moan in pleasure, adding one finger through her warm center. Then he pulled her bundle of nerves into his mouth, suckling gently, while he added a second finger. He knew what that did to her…he was teasing her enough to send her through the roof, but not enough to take her to the edge…he wasn't ready to do that yet. He wanted to play with her, he wanted to indulge and over indulge, then, when she was about to go crazy and lose control, he would let her finish, so he continued his job, gently suckling at her while his fingers moved in and out of her at a snail's pace.

"Aaron, oh God, please..." She begged breathlessly; he smiled, and then he sped up the movement of his fingers and added pleasure to his attention to her clit. Emily could feel her walls contracting as her body began shake, and she broke out in a light sweat, as her orgasm hit her body. He licked every single drop of her sweet nectars, and then he returned to her, kissing her body gently and nibbling at her skin. When he was face to face with her again, he captured her mouth in a fierce kiss, and she spread her legs wide, as her husband got comfortable, then she took his hard member in her hand and lined him at her entrance.

"I love you, beautiful." He said sweetly, as he entered her gently.

"Oh, I love you, too, baby." She moaned as her husband slid his hard member into her…he took his time with her, gentle slow thrust, keeping eye contact with her and dotting her faces with kisses. Their kisses were full of meaning and love, and it wasn't until her breath became erratic that he moved with any speed, and he picked up his movements inside her.

"God, Emily, you drive me out of my mind, you feel so damn good, baby." He grunted in her ear.

"Aaron, don't stop, don't you stop." She moaned, as she felt her orgasm building up again. He pulled her earlobe into his mouth, and his fingers moved to stroke her clit feeling the moisture sticking their joined bodies together.

"Oh, baby, I'm going to cum!" She screamed softly, as she felt the vibrations throbbing in her womanhood so strong she was about to pass out and her eyes were rolling back in her head. She felt like she was throbbing all over her body, and the sensation was only throbbing stronger and stronger.

"Come for me, sweetheart, come baby." He added pressure to her clit, increasing his movements inside her, he felt her walls tighten around his shaft, and she arched her back, screaming his name, as she came again. He kept thrusting inside her until he soon felt his testicles begin to throb and he could feel his orgasm started to move through his body and his thrusts inside her became more erratic because he could no longer control them and he put both his hands on her ass and pulled her body closer to him so he could thrust his shaft into her harder and faster as the fluids flew through his manhood into her body while he was repeatedly moaning her name loudly into the crook of her neck. God, he didn't think anything could ever feel so good. He could still feel the aftershocks going through his body. He stayed inside her until their breaths settled down and evened out. Then he pulled out of her, resting onto the mattress and bringing her into his arms, the rose petals mashed and stuck onto their sweaty bodies. He settled contently into the warmth he found having his wife in his arms. She cuddled closer to him and rested there until they both came down from their euphoria. The rest of the night was spent making love, they were so invested in each other, they took their time, enjoying each other's body, until they were finally satiated.

A while later, they still lay there holding onto each other, her face resting against his chest and smiling contently, while he traced soft patterns on her naked back with his fingertips.

"Can I say that for now on you are allowed to forget our anniversary?" She said, with a big smile.

"What?" He asked laughingly.

"If I'm going to get all of this when you forget our anniversary, you have permission to forget about every anniversary from now on for the rest of our lives." She said, with a huge grin on her face. Aaron laughed and hugged her closer to him.

"I love you, Mrs. Hotchner." He said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mmmm, I love you more." She pressed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Actually, I love you more than your more." They both laughed and closed their eyes as sleep finally overtook them. This was definitely the best anniversary they had ever had.


	6. Chapter 6

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 5: I am Here for You

Director Aaron Hotchner walked into the JW Marriott Hotel ballroom with his beautiful wife, Emily, on his arm. Aaron had been the Director of the FBI for nearly a month and things were running very smoothly, so far. After the talk he had with his wife in New York during their anniversary dinner, Emily had persuaded him to take the position, and he knew deep inside he wanted the job...this was the last step of the ladder to his dream career. He had worked very hard for many, many years, and he had finally reached the position he had always dreamed of as a child. He couldn't be happier; he had everything he wanted in his life, a dream job that many would kill for, the most beautiful wife in the universe and three amazing children that meant the world to him.

He had officially been named the Director of the FBI in a long, bureaucratic meeting, and then he had taken over the post immediately. Things had definitely changed, but in a good way, they had slowed down a lot, he had more responsibilities now, but he had a very nice life. He came to the office around eight in the morning, signed a bunch of documents, had several meetings, then signed more documents, and then around five, he headed home. Sometimes, he had to stay until around seven if there were more meetings on his agenda, but usually he was home by six in the evening...he had more time for his children and for his beautiful wife, everything was working out great.

There was an important dinner for the FBI tonight, a few announcements and a formal gathering as a celebration for his commemoration as the Director of the FBI. He truly didn't want to be there because this party was more bureaucratic and politics than anything else, but as the Director, it was his job to be there, so now, he found himself walking into the crowded room with his wife by his side.

Emily was wearing a very elegant long gray gown, and he was wearing a tuxedo with a bowtie that matched Emily's dress. His wife looked absolutely beautiful, and he looked at her as the bright lights of the room reflected on her pale skin...damn, he was absolutely the luckiest man on earth, she was by far the most beautiful woman in the whole room. He smiled and gripped his wife's waist as he lead her through the ballroom. He stopped in front of some colleagues and the state senator. Emily was surprised to see so many important people.

"Senator McConnell, good evening." He smiled.

"Agent Hotchner. it's an honor to have you here." Senator McConnell smiled, shaking his hand.

"Let me introduce you to my beautiful wife, Emily." He said proudly.

"It's such a pleasure." Emily said, smiling widely.

"The pleasure is all mine, ma'am." He said, taking her hand and kissing it, making Emily blush.

They spent the next hour or so speaking to important people and Aaron's colleagues. Aaron, of course, took great pride in showing off his wife...in his opinion, she was the most beautiful woman in the room, and he was going to show everyone how proud he was of that. After he fulfilled his responsibilities by acknowledging everyone, he took Emily to their designated table where he pulled out her chair, and before she sat down, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the room, you know that?" He said sweetly.

"You are, too, sweet baby." She smiled back, although it wasn't her usual genuine smile.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again, worriedly. He had noticed there was something odd with her since he had picked her up at their house that evening, and although he had asked her a million times if she was okay, she kept saying everything was fine.

"I'm fine, everything is okay." She lied, smiling again.

Aaron knew she was battling lying, he knew her better than anyone in this world, and he knew all of her expressions. He had been married to her for fourteen years, he had gotten all of her expressions down to a science...he knew when she was happy, when she was mad, when she was sad, when there was something on her mind, when she was hiding something from him, and right now she was. He, however, didn't want to have that conversation there in front of everyone, so he let it go, he just placed a kiss on her forehead, and they both down sat at the table.

They ate dinner holding hands, and Aaron had a few drinks; Emily,.however, refused to drink anything at all, and it was then when Aaron knew something was very wrong. After he talked to more people for a while longer, he decided it was time to break the ice between him and his wife. He walked to the table where she was sitting and where it seemed that her mind was a million miles away.

"Care to dance, beautiful?" Emily turned around and smiled at the man holding his hand out for her. He smiled at her wider and she took his hand as he pulled her gently from the chair and leading her to the dance floor. He then put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and they started swaying slowly to the music. They got comfortable in each other's embrace as they danced slowly to the music. Aaron took his time watching her, and she rested her head on his chest as he lead her to the slow music...there was something about the warmth of his arms that always made her feel safe.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on with you?" Aaron asked gently.

"With me? Nothing, there is nothing going on." She said, closing her eyes.

He slowly let go of her hand to gently bring her face to look at him.

"Em, we've been married for fourteen years, and I'm not taking a 'nothing' for an answer, you can't lie to me." He said gently, although she could hear the seriousness in his tone.

"I don't want to talk about it here." She explained, exhaling.

"Should I be worried?" He asked, concerned.

"No, I just don't want to get into it right now." Emily explained, looking away from him.

Aaron knew something was wrong because she wouldn't look into his eyes, he just watched her retreat as they slowly danced. He knew Emily very well, and she wasn't talking about it for a reason; they danced for a couple more songs then he decided he had had it...he took her hand and gently lead her to the balcony of the hotel. He was getting very worried, and her avoidance wasn't helping.

"Okay, what is going on with you, Emily?" He said, as soon as they step outside.

"Nothing, I've already told you." She said nervously.

"Don't lie to me, Emily, please, it's been patient all night, but this is really concerning me, it's concerning my feelings, just tell me what's going on." He begged.

"I don't want to talk about it here, please, this isn't the place or the time."

All of a sudden, he felt a knot in his stomach as he put the pieces together...she had been avoiding him for a few nights now, and he knew something was up. She was hardly talking to him, she had been having some mysterious appointments, she was hiding something, and he could feel the tension in her body. His mind started tricking him and the worst scenarios started running through his head. Oh God, how could he not see it!

"Are...you...are you cheating on me?" He asked sadly, feeling the knot in his stomach grow.

"What? Nooo! Oh my God! How could you even think that? No, of course not Aaron." She said, offended.

"Well, then help me out here, Em, what the hell is going on, you are acting secretive, you are avoiding me, what do you expect me to think?" He reasoned.

"Well, certainly not that I'm cheating you, Aaron!" Emily said, mad as hell.

"Okay, you're right, I'm sorry, I just don't understand; please, just tell me what's going on, you're making me very worried." Emily watched the real concern in his eyes and she sighed, looking away from him.

"What is it, baby, whatever it is, it can't be that bad." Aaron said, taking her face in his hands. Emily nodded...she needed to tell him.

"You know I had a doctors appointment this morning, right? I haven't been feeling well lately."

"Yes, you mentioned it. Are you alright, is everything okay with you?" He asked, very concerned.

"God, Emily, just tell me...is it bad news?" He was desperate.

"Not really, I don't know."

"What is it, Em?"

"I'm...I'm pregnant." Emily said meekly.

"Oh, wow!" That was all he was able to say.

Silence took over, he stood there looking at her in the dark night covered by stars; this was supposed to be happy news for any couple; however, he knew very well what this meant, Emily was in her late forties, almost fifty, and her body wasn't as fertile and healthy of that of a young woman. As if she was reading his mind, she continued speaking...

"Because of my age, there are a lot of risks and potential complications." She explained sadly.

"What kind of complications?" He asked, holding her hands.

"There is a possibility, a very strong possibility, the baby will have Down's Syndrome." She said with a single tear rolling down her face.

Aaron just froze, he didn't know what to say; this wasn't the type of news he was expecting, and for the first time in his life, he didn't know what to say. He just stood there looking at his wife as tears rolled down her face. After a long while, he pulled her into his arms in a comforting way and spoke to her gently...

"Em, I'm not sure what to say, but whatever your decision is, I'll support you. I'm here for you. We're in this together." He swore. Emily nodded and wiped her eyes.

"I want to keep the baby, Aaron." She said firmly, after a long pause.

Aaron just looked at her so touched; he had never seen her so sure about something. There it was in front of him, the woman he loved so much telling him she was pregnant with a Down's Syndrome baby, something that would be not only difficult for her but for the baby as well, telling him she wanted to keep the baby. Most women of her age and in her situation decided the opposite way...why bring a sick baby into the world, when it was going to be sick and suffer...why put their lives in the misery of having a sick child for the rest of their lives; why keep a baby that was going to be different and would probably be bullied because of its condition. He knew the abortion rates on Down's Syndrome babies were very high and here she was in front of him, terrified and with watery eyes, telling him she wanted the baby, her capacity for love sometimes surprised him.

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked seriously.

"Of course, I'm sure, Aaron, I want to keep it." She reassured him more firmly.

"You know things are going to be different."

"Will you love the baby differently? Will you feel differently? What if it was Jack or Bella or Alex? Would you have seen them differently? I mean. it's still a baby, Aaron, it doesn't..."

"Emily, stop...that's not what I mean, and you know it." He reprimanded her, as he watched the tears roll down her cheeks. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"I'll love this baby the same way I love you and my children, no matter what." He said firmly but sweetly, smiling at her.

"What I meant was, things will change around home, if we go forward with this, you might have to stop working completely and stay home with the baby."

"I know, I've considered that." Emily said, looking at him deeply.

"Our lives would change completely." He explained.

"I know, I want to keep it." She said again, looking at the man she had been married to for the past fourteen years.

"Okay, sweetheart, then I'll support you in anything you want." He said, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. Emily smiled, hugging him closer to her.

"I love you." Emily said, kissing him deeply.

"I love you, too, sweetie." He smiled at her sweetly.

"So, we're having a baby?" He asked excitedly.

"We're having a baby." She confirmed, smiling at him.


	7. Chapter 7

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 6: My Little Baby and My Not So Little Baby.

Emily was sitting on her porch in the backyard swing covered with a blanket and sipping hot tea. She loved days like this, the lazy, cool days of fall where everything turns from bright green to red, gold and orange, when all the leaves fall off the trees, the air finally turns cold and everything was beautiful. Holidays would come soon, and there was nothing she loved more than quality time with her family and loved ones. Fall was by far her favorite season. She loved cold weather and being able to admire it from her back porch as the cold breeze gently caressed her checks. As she drank her hot tea, she smiled contently, everything in her life was exactly where she wanted it to be, and she had everything she wanted.

At almost fifty, she was supposed to be going through some crazy midlife crisis with tons of wild emotions, yet, she was happier than she had ever been. She was married to the best and most amazing man in the world, who recently had been promoted as the Director of the BAU. He truly was the best husband a woman could ask for, and she was very proud of him, and of everything he had accomplished for him and his family. Aaron was devoted to his job as well as to his family, and when he wasn't at work excelling at whatever he did, he was home with his wife and children doing everything and anything he could to make them happy.

Emily also had three wonderful children, one whom she had raised as her own since he was almost seven, but she thought all of her kids were great. Jack was now seventeen and was soon heading off to college; this was his last year of high school and his parents couldn't be more proud of him. He was soon to graduate from Sidwell Friends School, one of the most impressive schools in the Washington area, where his parents were paying a fortune to see that he got the best education he could, knowing the sacrifice was worth it. Jack was on the soccer and lacrosse team, and he was one of the top students in his class.

He had recently applied to Georgetown and Yale, as was expected Jack wanted to take after his parents and get into the criminal justice field. Emily knew with his grades and accomplishments, he would be admitted to both universities, but a part of her would be sad if he got admitted at Yale because it would mean he would have to move out of their home, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for that, she wasn't ready to let her baby go yet.

Isabella, on the other hand, was still in middle school and soon would be off to high school…she was also a great kid at the top of her class and liked arts and crafts. She was so gifted at drawing and painting, and when she told her parents she was going to go to Julliard, they couldn't have been happier. They would support their daughter in whatever she wanted to do as long as it was worthwhile, and if that was what she wanted, then they were behind her all the way. Alex was still little, but soon, she would be off to elementary school, and she was growing so fast it was almost terrifying for Emily, her children were getting so big and that made her sad.

Emily gently placed her hand on her still flat stomach and smiled widely; she still couldn't believe she was pregnant and there was another little human inside her. This was her third baby. Of course, the circumstances of this pregnancy were far different from the last two, but she and her husband had made the decision to keep the baby, and to give their baby the loving and amazing home he or she deserved. Emily was told her baby would have Down's Syndrome and instead of choosing not to keep the baby and avoid future problems, the Hotchner's had decided to keep their child and love the baby the same way they loved each and every one of their other children.

Emily was sure her baby would be special in so many ways. She also knew God had given this baby to them for a reason, and she couldn't be happier. Emily had accomplished everything she ever wanted in her life, and now she was ready to take the next big step and be a housewife and dedicate her life to her children and husband. The new baby was going to need her all her attention, and she was happy for that. While she didn't really have the chance to stay home with her other pregnancies, she would with this one, especially with it being a high risk one.

But, rather than being sad because she was going to finally stop working and give up her job, she was truly happy. She had always done what she wanted with her life, even when she was young as the rebellious teen she once was, she did everything she ever thought would make her happy. She had studied for the career she wanted even when her mother tried to persuade her to study for something else; then she wanted a job at the BAU, and she got it; there, she met the man she had dreamed of all her life, and she got to marry him and bear his children, and now, almost in her fifties, she sat there contemplating her life and realized she had no regrets for anything whatsoever. She was truly happy with her life, her kids and she loved Aaron more than anything in the world. Emily had a sense inside that everything would be fine, even with the baby coming, because she had Aaron by her side. She gently massaged her stomach…she knew the baby was very little still, but she still took every opportunity she had to talk to their baby, as she caressed her stomach through her flannel shirt.

"Hey, Baby, how are you doing in there, don't you love fall? I can't wait until you're here and in my arms." She said sweetly.

Emily knew her baby was there and was happy. Even though she couldn't feel the baby moving yet, at four months she knew the baby was there and could hear her, and it was the best feeling in the world. She was lost in thought when someone tapped on the glass sliding door bringing her back from her thoughts. She smiled widely and told the person behind the door to come outside with her.

"Hey, mom." Jack smiled, coming out with two steaming hot mugs of hot chocolate.

"I figured this would be a better idea." He said, revealing the Hotchner dimples.

"Mmmmmm, that smells amazing." Emily said, as the cool fall breeze brought the chocolate smell to her nostrils.

"I was wondering if we can…you know...talk." Jack said timidly.

"I'm always ready for some Jackster time, baby, come sit with me." Emily said, lifting the blanket on her lap and asking Jack to join her on the swing. Jack joined her and handed her the warm hot chocolate, while she placed the now cold tea on the railing of the porch. Then she covered both of them with the blanket and smiled at the son she had raised for the last fourteen years.

"What's up, honey?" She asked sweetly. Jack smiled at his surrogate mother and then looked down.

"I…just need help with something...it's hard." He said quietly, as if he was not sure what to say.

"You know you can tell me anything right?" Emily asked, squeezing his hand.

"I know, but this is different, it's about...well, a girl." He blushed and Emily smiled. She wasn't sure how to act, and for once, she didn't know what to really say. Jack wanted to talk about girls…it was both terrifying and heartbreaking at the same time. Her baby boy wasn't a baby anymore, and now, here he was wanting to talk about girls.

"Okay, just tell me about her." She said in an encouraging way.

"There is this girl I like at school, she's in my class...she's very pretty, mom, the prettiest girl I've ever seen." Emily smiled wider…Jack had a crush on a girl. This was so cute, but sad, she wished she could go back in time where all he cared about was Legos and cars.

"What's her name?" Emily asked, sipping on her chocolate.

"Kaylee, she's in my chemistry class." Jack said, blushing and making Emily smile even wider.

"Pretty name, so what do you want to talk about?" Emily tried to sound soft and understanding.

"I don't know...how do I talk to her? I'm scared I'll say something stupid or silly. I want to ask her to the prom, but I don't know how. I suck at this." Jack confessed, sounding defeated.

"Oh, baby, you're great at everything you do, you're such an outstanding young man, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to go to the prom with you." Emily told him sweetly.

"I can't do this, mom. I don't even know how to talk to a girl, before I get all nervous." Jack said sadly.

"Can I ask you something?" Emily said, holding his hand.

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me this and not your dad? I love the gesture, but don't you think your dad would have cleverer ideas about how to approach a girl?" Emily said.

"I wanted to, but I think he would get mad. You saw how he got with Bella going to the dance and all...he will go crazy." Jack said, somewhat scared.

"That was because your sister is twelve, and she is a girl, honey. You are seventeen; I'm sure your dad would understand your interest in girls, besides you're such a great boy, you deserve to have some fun." Emily smiled warmly.

"So, you don't think he will go all crazy?" Jack asked.

"I really don't, you know your daddy loves you, and he wants the best for you."

"I know, mom, I just don't want to disappoint him." Jack pointed out.

"Oh, baby, you could never do that, we're so proud of everything you've done, you're the best kid any parent could ask for." Emily hugged him.

"I think you should just be yourself. You're an amazing boy, Jack, you're smart, and you're the most handsome young boy, I'm sure all the girls are dying to go out with you, you'll do great."

"Are you only saying that because you're my mom?" Jack asked.

"No, I promise you, you're wonderful, and I really think you should talk to dad about this, he can give you some great advice." Emily said sweetly.

"Okay, I'll talk to him then, thanks for listening." Jack placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll always be here for you, baby." She said, hugging him closer to her.

"I'm not a baby anymore, mom, this one is a baby." Jack said, placing his hand on her stomach, making Emily smile widely.

"Can you feel the baby move yet?" He asked, curiously.

"No, but I know someone is there, I can feel it." Emily smiled proudly.

Jack looked down for a second at her flat stomach, and then he looked away.

"You are the most amazing person on earth, you know that?" Jack told Emily with his eyes on the falling leaves.

"I don't think that is true." Emily said shyly.

"No, it is true, you have been wonderful to me always, even though you aren't my real mom. I love you like you are, though, but I mean, you are so good to my dad and to me…you always were, even though I'm not your son. And now this baby is going to be special, and you're going to have it, and I can already see you being so amazing. I think dad and I were lucky to find you." By the time Jack was finished speaking, Emily had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, baby." She cried.

"I want you to hear me out, okay? I don't care if you didn't come out of me, don't you ever, ever again say you aren't my son, Jack. I love you the same way I love your sisters, so don't ever say you aren't my real son, because to me you are, and you'll always be, is that understood?" She said severely but sweetly, with tears in her eyes.

"I know, mom. I just think you are so wonderful, and I really, really love you." Jack hugged her.

"I really, really love you, too, Jack, and you'll always be my baby, even if you go to college and get married, you still always be my little baby." She kissed his forehead, and then they both settled on the swing.

"So tell me more about Kaylee. I want to know if she is the appropriate girl for my pretty baby." She joked, making Jack laugh.

"Well, she's smart likes school a lot. Both her parents are doctors, but she is interested in criminal justice, too, like me. She has a little brother, and she likes to write and read." Emily listened as Jack's eyes filled with light as he talked about the girl he liked so much; they were both cuddled on the swing, and she couldn't be happier to have a moment like this with her little baby…after all, she truly did have everything she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 7: I Will be the Favorite Parent

Emily came out of the shower in her maroon nightgown, accenting her so nice curves and her now very evident baby bump…she was five months now, and she and Aaron had gone to a doctor's appointment that morning where they had learned they were having a baby boy. Aaron was more than overjoyed, he wanted a boy so badly that he couldn't hide how happy he was. He and Emily both had everything they wanted and their baby boy would be the perfect fit into their already happy family. He smiled as he watched his beautiful wife dry her hair, and he held his breath; the woman he was married to was breathtakingly gorgeous, even being pregnant and in her late forties. He truly was a lucky man, and she was all his.

One of the reasons he wasn't very happy when he found out her ob/gyn was a male. Dr. Collins was a very nice doctor and one of the best in the state, but Aaron didn't want any man near his wife's private areas except him, even if he was a doctor. So, he tried to set up an argument as to why she should change doctors, one he ended up losing, but he knew better than to argue with a pregnant woman. In fact, it was never a good idea to argue with Emily even if she wasn't pregnant, so…he watched as she finished drying her hair and placed the towel back in the bathroom, then she returned to the bed with a big smile on her face, hopping on it and leaning forward to kiss her husband, who seemed to be lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Emily said sweetly.

He smiled at her and kissed her nose.

"I'm thinking how beautiful you are, and how happy I am, even if I don't necessarily like your doctor." He said, with a small pout on his face.

"Honey, we talked about this, Dr. Collins is the best in the city." She said, placing lotion on her slender legs.

"I know, but he's a man, baby, a man!" Aaron said, exaggerating the last words as if they were truly offensive.

"So what." She laughed.

"I don't like the way he looks at you, and that he will have to look at your private parts...and he's good looking. I really hate him, you know." He really sounded like petulant child, and Emily just laughed.

"He doesn't look at me in…anyway...you're seeing things."

"Yes, he does, I know he does, trust me, I'm a man, I know these things." He said, pouting again.

"Well, it doesn't matter…you know why?" Emily asked, smiling.

"Why?" Emily smiled wider as she moved over on the bed straddling her husband's lap and kissing him deeply.

"Because I happen to be crazily in love with this amazing man, and I love him more than anything in this world." She said, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss, then he flipped them on the bed and continued his job of kissing his wife senseless. Very slowly, he removed her gown and started kissing her neck and then her breasts until she was melting in his arms.

They made passionate love, and it was amazing as it always was, but for Emily it was absolutely mind blowing. The thing was that over the last couple of months, her hormones had been raised to the highest level, and she wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or what, but she was horny all the time, and she wanted her husband basically every minute of every hour of every day. Aaron was, of course, happy to please his wife as many times as she wanted, so there were no complaints on his part.

A while later, they were lying in bed naked in each other's arms with Emily resting against his chest. It was late at night and all the kids were asleep in bed, and now she could enjoy some quality time with her husband, he ran his fingertips gently on her soft porcelain skin caressing her sweetly.

"I've never been so happy in my life, you know." He whispered. Emily smiled, she couldn't agree more.

"I know, I'm happy, too, with everything, with the news, too." She said, looking at her husband sweetly.

"I still can't believe we're having a baby boy. I knew it would be a boy…like his daddy, and I think he'll like me better." Aaron teased.

"Excuse me, I'm the mother...he'll like me better…that's just the way it works." She laughed.

"I think you're wrong." Aaron laughed, too, kissing his wife again. Emily just rolled her eyes, and then Aaron leaned down to kiss her stomach.

"Hi, baby, how're you doing in there? I just want you to know I love you, and I can't wait until you come out. I can show you all kinds of fun things...we'll play soccer and anything else you want...by the way, this is your daddy speaking." Emily burst into laughter at Aaron's attempt to bribe their unborn child's good will.

"I think he knows, Aaron." She said, laughing loudly.

"Well, you never know...what if he gets confused if other men are talking to him." He pointed out.

"Right, Aaron, because I have a hundred men talking to my stomach all the time." She laughed again.

"Well, you never know, and I'm not talking to you anyway, so if you excuse me, I'm talking to my son here, okay?" Aaron teased as Emily giggled.

"Sorry about the interruption, your mother likes to get all the attention for herself, but anyway, I love you so much, and I can hardly wait to have you here. You will be the happiest little boy ever...I'll show you how to play so many things, and we'll love you so much...hurry up, please." He kissed her stomach, making Emily's eyes water.

"Actually, don't hurry, stay as long as you want in there. I want you here, but this world can be pretty fucked up." He said, thinking of the crazy cases he had to see everyday.

"Aaron! Language, please." Emily scolded him.

"Oh, sorry. That is your mom yelling at me, she can be pretty annoying, you know." Emily slapped his arm playfully.

"But, she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and I think she'll be the best mom you could ever ask for, so sometime soon, baby, you're going to be our little son." Again, he leaned down to kiss her stomach, and Emily smiled…as if the baby was listening, he moved around in Emily's stomach, like he recognized Aaron's voice.

"Give me your hand." She said, placing Aaron's hand on her belly so he could feel their baby move.

"Is that him?" Aaron asked with his eyes glowing and his voice full of excitement. Emily nodded as she pressed his hand further onto her stomach so he could feel the baby moving around in her womb.

"That is amazing!" He smiled, moving closer to his wife and pulling her into his arms again.

"This is the best gift ever, you know." He kissed her forehead.

"Have we decided on a name yet?" He asked.

"I don't know, I really do like Aaron, though." She pointed out.

"No, Em, I don't want to name the baby after me...I hate my name."

"But, I love your name, and it means wise and strong...it will be perfect for the baby."

"I like Isaac." Aaron said.

"How about _'Isaac Aaron Hotchner'."_ She asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, whatever you want." Aaron finally agreed.

"I love you so much." Emily said, kissing him.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky you're pretty, and you have a nice ass." Aaron said with a smirk.

"Mmmm, I think you have a nice ass, too, and something else very nice." She said, kissing him and pulling him to her again, as Aaron surrendered to her kiss.

They were truly lucky, with the baby and their marriage, everything, and they knew that no matter what life threw in their way, they would be just fine, and they would do it together.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers

This message is to let you know that I am not giving up on the stories or stopping them; I am just taking a temporary break due to school finals and personal health problems. A soonest I feel better I will get back to the stories.

Happy holidays to all of you.

Fbiloveemandhotch


	10. Chapter 10

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 10: The Best Christmas Present

It was a few days before Christmas and the Hotchner household was a little crazier than usual; Emily was now eight-and-a-half months pregnant, and she was moving much slower than usual. She had officially stopped working at the academy a few weeks back and was trying to spend as much time as possible with her husband and kids at home. Aaron had promised her he would take a few weeks off from work after their son was born so they could all spend it as a family. She had decorated the house and tree with the help of Isabella and Jack, and they had done an amazing job. Aaron and Jack had also been in charge of the lights and decorations outside their house. The truth was, this season the family was very happy as the new member of their family was arriving soon. By now, the kids were well aware that the baby was going to be special, and they were going to love and accept him no matter what. Emily noticed the only one who wasn't as excited as the rest of the family was her younger daughter, Alexandra…she didn't take part of the decorations this year, and it was something she absolutely loved. Emily also noticed that she had become more distant from her, and she had an idea what was going on with her daughter, so she decided to take her with her to get the last Christmas presents and run some errands while her other two children stayed home with Aaron doing some house chores and helping to cook dinner. Emily and Alexandra went around the mall getting the few things they needed, and then Emily decided to get her daughter an extra present that she could select herself to see if that would cheer her up.

"Alex, baby, what do you say if we can get you an extra present this year…you can select it now…anything you want." Emily said, smiling at her daughter bending down to her daughter's height as much as her big belly allowed.

"I don't want an extra present." Her daughter replied, avoiding her mother's look.

"You don't? How come?" She asked, somewhat surprised and sad.

"I just don't, can we go home now, please?" Her daughter said.

"You want to go home? But, we aren't finished, and I wanted to go get ice cream somewhere with you." Emily said, pulling her to her for a hug.

"I don't want ice cream, can you take me home with daddy, then you can come back to the mall." Her five-year-old replied. Emily felt sad and heartbroken; it really hurt that her daughter was acting so cold and distant toward her. Emily stood there for a second as she watched her daughter's expression…Alex was upset, and Emily was sure it was about the pregnancy.

She stood up from the floor, took her daughter's hand, and they headed to another store before they went back to the car. On the way back, Emily decided to stop at a special place with her daughter. It was a park that Washington, around Christmas time, decorated with all kinds of different characters and shapes, from Santa Claus to a snowman and candy canes, it was absolutely beautiful and that got her daughter's attention for a few minutes as she watched her face light up. She smiled, unbuckling her seat belt.

"Do you want to come watch the lights with mommy?" She asked sweetly. Her daughter nodded, and although Emily noticed Alex was still being cold, she was happy Alex had accepted since she hardly wanted to be around her lately.

They walked around for a bit, then Emily decided to get them some hot chocolate and sit down at one of the benches for a little while. As she sat, she watched her daughter sip on her hot chocolate.

"Baby, can you look at mommy for a second?" She asked kindly. Her daughter nodded and put her chocolate down to look at her mother…with a frown on her face…she definitely had the Hotchner frown.

"Do you want to tell me why you are upset with me?" Emily tried to sound as soft as she could since she didn't want her daughter to think she was upset.

"I'm not upset, I just want to go home." She replied stubbornly, looking away again.

"Well, we aren't going home until you tell mommy what the matter is with you." Emily said firmly; Alex just crossed her arms and pouted deeper, looking angry.

"Why didn't you want another Christmas present, you didn't even help decorate this year, you've always loved Christmas, Alex…what's going on, what's upsetting you." Her daughter didn't respond, she just looked away.

"You are making mommy very sad, I love you very much, and I'm worried about you." Emily said, trying to get closer to her and brushing a strand of her curls away from her face.

"No, you don't, you don't love me, you only love that new baby, and when he comes, you won't care about me anymore, and you'll give me away." Her daughter said, with tears in her eyes.

"What! who told you that?" Emily asked, concerned.

"My friend Kyle from school told me every time a mommy has a new baby, they give their other little kid away, to another family. So when the baby comes, you're going to give me away and only love the new baby." Her daughter replied angrily with tears in her eyes.

Emily wanted to laugh so badly, but she tried to hold it in as she finally began to understand why her daughter had been acting the way she had. Not only was she really jealous about the new baby, but some kid at school had told her some crazy made-up story, and Alex had taken it much more seriously than she should have. Emily moved closer to her daughter.

"Oh God, baby, come here, please." She tried to grab Alex, but her daughter pulled away. Emily firmly held her and pulled her into her arms hugging her really tightly.

"Listen to me and listen to me very carefully." Emily said firmly, making her daughter look at her.

"Mommy could never, ever give you away to anyone, you're my little girl, and you'll always be, Alex." She said, kissing her and hugging her tightly.

"Alex, I'm not going to love the baby more than I love you or your siblings. I love you all with all my heart, and I could never live without any of you. I'll never, ever stop loving you, no matter what!" Her daughter just sat there on her lap, looking at her.

"You won't give me away?" Alex asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course not, silly. I love you too much, and you're my little baby girl. I would die without you." Emily said, kissing her again.

"Alex, I don't want you to be jealous of the baby, mommy and daddy aren't going to love you any less because the baby is coming, you are all our babies, and we love you the same way. And Isaac is going to love you so much and be so happy you are his big sister, you have to love him and protect him, baby."

"But, you said he was going to be special, like your favorite one." Her daughter said, pouting, Emily finally laughed.

"Baby, that is not what I mean when I say special, your brother is going to be special because he is going to be a little sick, and he is going to need all of us to show him things and to love him very much." Emily explained kindly, as she felt the baby move around in her womb.

"Do you want to feel something cool?" She asked, excited finally that her daughter was finally nodding, excited, too. Emily grabbed her little hand and placed her it on her womb as her daughter's face lit up when she felt the baby moving around.

"That's your brother saying 'hi'." She explained.

"Really?" She asked, arching her eyebrows in surprise.

"Really, really, and he said he loves you very much, and he can hardly wait to meet his big sister." Her daughter smiled widely, and leaned down to place a kiss on her mother's stomach.

"I love you, too, Isaac." Emily smiled, as the finally stood up from the bench at the park and headed home happier than she had ever been.

Christmas Eve morning, Emily woke up early to get ready for the dinner she was going to cook. All the members of the team were going to gather together at her house, and she wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted to make an amazing dinner and have a wonderful time with her friends and family. Emily still had a few weeks before she was due, and she wanted to spend as much quality time as she could with her loved ones before she had to be crazy busy with a newborn.

JJ arrived around noon with Henry, Erica and Will to help Emily with dinner and everything else. Henry immediately headed to Jack's room and Erica to Isabella's room leaving the adults alone in the kitchen. Will offered to help organize the presents around the Christmas tree and run to the store for a few things they needed. Everything was wonderful and almost ready for everyone to arrive. Dave was going to show up with a new date he had been seeing for a while. Spencer was still dating a girl named Summer and he had told Emily she was going to stay for dinner with them, too. Morgan and Garcia were, of course, going to show up together. They weren't technically dating, but they were very close. Aaron was still at the office; he hated to work on Christmas Eve, but there was some paper work that needed his immediate attention. JJ and Emily were working on the rest of dinner when a sharp pain hit Emily in the stomach making her cry out in pain.

"Oh god!" She cried.

"Em, are you okay, what's going on?" JJ asked, scared.

"I don't know, but it really hurts." She cried, as her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh my God, do you think?" JJ asked scared.

"No, no, he's not due for another two weeks, and its not a contraction pain…trust me, it's my third child." Emily said, beginning to cry.

"Okay, okay, just calm down, we need to get you to the hospital." JJ offered, calling Will to come help.

They both managed to get Emily to the car. JJ didn't want to wait for an ambulance…she wanted to take Emily immediately to the hospital. Will wanted to come with them, but JJ insisted that it was better for him to stay home with the kids and watch the rest of the cooking and greet the guests. JJ drove as fast as she could to the hospital; she didn't care if she got pulled over, technically, she was a federal agent, and this was an emergency.

"God, JJ, I can't lose him, I can't." Emily cried, when another sharp pain hit her abdomen.

"You aren't going to, just try and relax, please, we're almost there." JJ said, concerned. JJ managed to call the hospital to make sure they were waiting for her at the entrance. She also managed to call Hotch to tell him she was rushing Emily to the hospital. Hotch immediately stopped what he was doing and rushed to the hospital, too.

When they arrived at the emergency ramp, the doctors were already waiting, and they managed to take Emily inside on a stretcher, disappearing behind the door with Emily. JJ gave the nurse all the information she had about Emily, but nobody could give her any information, and JJ was very concerned.

JJ knew very well how dangerous Emily's pregnancy had been and the risk that came with it, especially since she was having a baby with special needs. Everyone was very happy about the news, and JJ was sure everyone would love her baby the same way they loved each of her other kids, but she was more concerned about the safety of the baby and Emily's safety. She knew the complications that could come and both the life of the baby and Emily's life were at risk right now. JJ was pacing around the emergency room worriedly when Hotch came running inside and rushing toward her.

"JJ, I got here as fast as I could, where is Emily?" He asked, concerned.

"They took her inside, and they haven't told me anything since." JJ said angrily, Hotch also shook his head angrily and walked over to the front desk where the nurses were.

"Excuse me, I'm Aaron Hotchner, I need to know what is going on with my wife." He demanded angrily.

"We will let you know as soon as we know something. She's in surgery at the moment." The nurse said coldly.

"What! Surgery for what, what's going on! I DEMAND TO SEE MY WIFE!" Hotch shouted.

"Sir, please calm down and lower your voice, we'll let you know as soon as we know more." The nurse said again. Hotch grabbed his badge…he hated to play that card, but right now, he just didn't care.

"I'm a federal agent, in fact, I'm the Director of the FBI, and I demand to talk to your boss, so he can tell me what in the hell is the matter with MY WIFE!" He barked.

The nurse stepped back and called someone on the phone; a few minutes later, a doctor came out of the doors.

"Agent Hotchner, I'm Doctor Frish, your wife is currently in surgery, there were some complications with her pregnancy, and we're doing the best we can do." He explained, as gently as he could.

"What kind of complications?" He asked, terrified.

"We don't really know, Agent. I'm sure you were informed your wife's pregnancy was a very high risk one due to her age and the situation with your baby, and we're doing our best, but I can promise you as soon as we know something else, we will let you know." The doctor said sympathetically and walked away.

After an hour or so of pacing around, Emily's ob/gyn, Doctor Collins, came out through the doors. There was some blood on his scrubs, and Aaron felt as if he was going to faint.

"Agent Hotchner?" He asked gently. Aaron could hardly respond, his mouth was completely dry, and he seemed to have lost his speech. He felt like his knees were giving way on him.

"Sorry about the wait, there were some complications; we had to do an emergency C-section, but everything turned out okay."

"What!?" He asked with a dry voice.

Your wife and your son are both fine, you'll be able to see them in a little while, as soon as the nurses are finished taking care of them." The doctor smiled gently.

"Congratulations, Dad." The doctor added, patting his shoulder and walking away.

JJ smiled and hugged Hotch and congratulated him. After that, she stepped away to call everyone at Emily's house to tell them Emily and the baby were both fine.

Thirty minutes later, Aaron walked into the room when the nurse called him, he had a big bouquet of flowers he had gotten and the gift shop and a big blue balloon that said, "It's a Boy." He walked in carefully and saw his wife holding a pink baby wrapped in a blue blanket and smiling widely. She looked up when she heard her husband walking in.

"Congratulations, Agent Hotchner." She said, with tears in her eyes. Aaron quickly approached her and pulled her gently in for a hug, kissing her forehead and then her lips as his eyes filled with tears, too. Then, his eyes landed on the infant in her arms. Their son was just perfect, he didn't see anything wrong with his baby, he had never seen a baby with down's syndrome, and he was sure that some of them had abnormalities and malformations, and although he didn't care about that, his baby looked perfectly fine. He looked as healthy and as beautiful as any other infant would.

"He's perfect…Aaron, he's just perfect, and he's all mine." Emily said, as tears rolled down her face. Aaron gently wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I believe he is ours, baby." He smiled, running his thumb over his sleeping baby boy.

Emily carefully placed the infant in his arms undoing the blue blanket some so he could see the baby better. The baby was wearing a red onesie that said "My first Christmas". Aaron smiled widely, he had completely forgotten it was Christmas.

"He smiled widely at Emily. He was born at 12.04, so, technically, he was born on Christmas." She said, happier than she had ever been.

"This is absolutely the best Christmas present I have ever received." He said, as tears rolled down his face.

"The doctor said he is perfect, he doesn't think he has Down's Syndrome completely…he might just have some difficulties learning when he grows up, but he won't look any different or completely develop the illness." Emily said, crying happily. Aaron pulled her in for a hug with her son in his arms. This was absolutely the best present he could ever have, and now that he knew his son wouldn't be completely ill either, it was a much nicer gift.

"Thank you, Em, for giving me this angel and for making me so happy for the past fifteen years…I love you so much." He said, kissing her.

"I love you, too, Aaron." He said returning the kiss. Aaron placed the infant back into his waiting mother's arms and sat next to her on the bed. He would call the team soon to check on the kids and to make everyone aware Emily and the baby was fine. But, now he just wanted to enjoy this moment a little while longer.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart." He said, kissing his wife's forehead and pulling her and the baby into his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Honey." Emily exclaimed happily, as both of their eyes were locked onto the infant sleeping in her arms.


	11. Chapter 11

The Hotchner Household

Chapter 11: Another Kind of Exhausted.

Emily walked quietly out of the nursery trying not to make a single noise; it had taken her literally over three hours to get Isaac to sleep. It was almost six o'clock in the evening, and she was exhausted. She had not slept all night…scratch that, she had not slept well in almost two months. Emily had forgotten how difficult it was to have a newborn baby in the house. All her children were old enough to take care of themselves, even Alex at five years old was independent enough to take a shower on her own and go to bed and do other things without Emily's assistance. But now, things were quite different, Emily had discovered she was pregnant, and while the doctor believed because of her age there were a lot of risks and potential complications with her and the baby, and there was also the strong possibility of her having a child with Downs Syndrome, the couple decided to go ahead and keep their baby and love the child the same way they loved any of their other children.

So, the Hotchner couple began the journey and continued the pregnancy, and their lives had been turned upside down; life became more stressful and hectic and before they knew it, Emily ended up having an emergency C-section, putting her and her baby's life at risk. Thankfully, Emily and the baby made it through the surgery and their family couldn't be happier to have their new family member in their arms, safe and healthy. Isaac Aaron Hotchner was born December 25th at 12.04 am, weighing 7.8 pounds and 22 inches long. A very healthy and big baby for his situation, while the doctors had feared he would have Downs Syndrome, they found to their surprise, that Isaac had not developed the illness completely, and he was perfectly healthy, although, he would have some learning difficulties and a more difficult childhood. They mentioned he could be autistic, or have other illnesses while growing up, but for now, the Hotchners just had to take care of their child and give him a loving and safe home, so a few days later, Emily was released with her beautiful baby boy and their journey began.

Aaron had taken a paternity leave at work for two weeks to help Emily with the transition and to be with her and the kids. Unfortunately, time passed so quickly and before they knew it, two months had gone by and Aaron was back at work traveling a lot for the past month.

He was in Pennsylvania on a case, and Emily was home alone with three kids; usually her kids were awesome, and they helped her with whatever was needed at the house. Jack had been amazing help for her since he was old enough to drive, so he had been responsible for driving Isabella and Alex to school and picking them up after classes when Aaron was out of town. Emily was feeling a lot better now after the C-section, and she was driving and doing normal activities, but with a two month old now at home, she had enough on her hands that Jack's help was greatly appreciated. Isabella, of course, was being the good kid she always was, helping Emily with simple tasks like cleaning around the house and even helping with dinner and watching Isaac so Emily could make dinner, shower and other errands. The only one that was having a hard time accepting the new member of the family was Alexandra and while Emily had talked to her a hundred times, Alex was still struggling and acting out. Emily had really tried to understand her daughter's behavior because she was used to being the little one of the family…the spoiled one…and now she felt like the baby had taken her place in her mommy's and daddy's heart, and no matter how many times Emily and Aaron told her that was not the case, Alex still felt left behind. The doctors told Emily that it was normal for siblings to react that way when a new baby was brought home, and that Alex would get used to the baby and would learn to love and protect him. Emily really hoped that was the truth because it was making her loose her head with a two month old at home and a five-year-old throwing tantrums every day.

She quietly walked out of the nursery and headed downstairs. Emily was so tired she could hardly walk; she had literally gotten no sleep the night before since she was up all night with Isaac crying. Normally, Isaac was a calm and good baby; in fact, he hardly ever cried, and he normally slept a lot during the night and even during the day, except for his normal feeding times every three hours or so. But, other than that, he spent most of the time sleeping. However, he had gotten his shots the day before, and baby Isaac did not like that at all and had been very cranky since then, making it very difficult for his mother to keep her sanity. She headed downstairs to make dinner…Aaron was supposed to be home tonight and she couldn't be happier…she adored all of her kids, but they were starting to get on her nerves, especially Alex, and she was sure she would be close to having a nervous breakdown soon if she didn't get a break.

She was not sure if it was the lack of sleep combined with the fact that she was no longer working and she spent every single second of her time at home, and that drove her crazy…she had worked all her life, and she was having a very difficult time adapting to her new routine. Or, maybe it was the fact that in the last couple of months, she had hardly had any time alone with her husband, between Isaac's birth and Aaron going away on cases again (something she was very angry about), she had hardly had any time to sit down and talk to her best friend. Let alone to have intimacy; of course, they had not had sex since the baby was born, hell, they had not had sex since she was about seven months pregnant, not because she didn't want to because she was dying to be with him, but because she was having complications with the pregnancy and a lot of pain, so their intimacy was put aside for a while, then, after the birth of Isaac, her body had to recover from the brutality of giving birth and the C-section, and then quarantine, and after that, Aaron was gone for another case, so as horny as she was and as anxious as she was to be with her husband, it simply had to wait.

Emily walked into the living room where her five-year-old was watching television lost in the screen, although Emily had ordered her to go upstairs and do homework at least three times. The five-year-old was having none of that…Emily sighed and stopped in front of Alex trying not to lose her cool.

"Alex, I thought I asked you to go upstairs and do your homework?" Emily said in a serious voice. The little girl turned to her mother giving her the best puppy dog eyes look she had.

"But, mommy, just five more minutes, please." She cried.

"It's almost six in the afternoon, Alex, you still have to shower and have dinner. I need you upstairs doing homework now!" Emily said, more firmly.

"See, you don't love me anymore, you just love the baby!" Her daughter spat, stomping her foot on the floor.

"Enough, Alexandra…upstairs now!" Emily raised her voice tiredly, as she watched the five-year-old run upstairs crying and saying something about wanting to live in a different house. Emily closed her eyes and tried to breathe…she really needed Aaron home. She turned off the television and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

An hour after dinner was ready, Emily really tried to make an effort, as tired as she was, to make a nice dinner for her family. She made Aaron's favorite meat lasagna and a garden salad. After dinner was ready, she cleaned the kitchen and proceeded to the living room since her house looked like a tornado had passed through it. Around eight o'clock, dinner was ready and the house was spotless, with all the children showered and homework finished. Now, she was just waiting for them to finish getting their stuff ready for school tomorrow and come have dinner. She made herself a cup of tea and decided to sit down in the living room for five minutes, taking a break, because it would take her kids at least fifteen minutes to come back downstairs. She's thinking she may be able to take a quick cat nap…she closed her eyes for five seconds and tried to relax. She had not been still for two seconds before the wailing from the baby monitor make her jump letting her know Isaac was awake again. She huffed angrily and got up from her comfortable position and headed upstairs to get her son. She walked into the nursery and picked up her crying baby trying to shush him tenderly.

"Come on, Isaac, you have to sleep for more than two hours…mommy is really tired and you must be, too…we've been up since yesterday." Emily said, rocking her son to stop the wailing, but she was not being very successful.

It was then that she heard the door opening and her husband walking into the house.

"Hello everyone, I'm home." He called happily. She heard the kids running downstairs to greet their dad while she changed Isaac's diaper.

"Oh boy, you got mommy a very nice present, didn't you…it's all over your clothes…I think you might need a shower, don't you?" She said sweetly, trying to stop her baby from going into another round of crying.

"Emily, baby, I'm home." Her husband called from the living room.

"Upstairs." She said, while she walked to the bathroom with the baby in her arms to fill his tub.

Aaron went straight to his son's room and walked in…he heard the water running in the bathroom then headed there. He walked in and watched his wife sitting in the closed toilet with their son in her arms, while she watched as the baby tub filled with warm water. From the look on her face, he could tell she was exhausted, he could see that the black bags were more than evident, and if he didn't know her better, he would say she was about to cry.

"Hello, beautiful." He said, walking toward her and leaning down to press a kiss on her lips; Emily didn't fail to notice him scrunching up his nose.

"It's not me, it's your son…he pooped all over the place." She said, annoyed and a lot more rudely than she had intended. Aaron laughed and leaned down to kiss his son as well.

"Are you being bad for mommy?" He asked, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh, you have no idea…him and all your kids." Emily said, sounding like a whining teenager.

"What can I do to help you…let me help…do you want me to give him a shower?" Aaron asked tenderly.

"No, dinner is ready, can you make sure your other kids and you eat? I'll take care of him." Emily said, with a pout on her face. Aaron nodded and gave her another kiss before he headed downstairs to take care of feeding the big kids.

After Emily bathed Isaac, she took care of changing and breastfeeding him, then headed downstairs with the baby in her arms to get a bite or two herself. After dinner, they ordered the kids to go to bed; surprisingly, Isaac had fallen asleep in his mother's arms. The couple together put the baby back in the crib, then took care of getting the older children to sleep. Alex was still upset and hurt with Emily and refused to let Emily tuck her in and even asked her to leave the room and let her dad tuck her in for the night, something that almost left Emily in tears. She decided to let Aaron fix the situation and she headed to take a shower. She was not only exhausted, but she was smelly and overwhelmed between the lack of sleep and the new baby, and she was not paying attention to her other kids, and now her daughter was really resenting her for it and that truly broke her heart. She really wished she could split herself into twenty pieces and take care of everything at once. She had forgotten how exhausting it was to have a new baby in the house.

She came out of the shower and put her robe on; she lazily attempted to dry her hair and put on her night cream. She watched her reflection in the mirror realizing she looked like crap, and the dark circles beneath her eyes were so prominent she looked like a panda. She was done with her face cream when Aaron walked into the bathroom.

"Everyone is in bed and fast sleep." He said happily, looking at his wife.

"That's good, thanks for all your help tonight." She said tiredly, looking away.

"Of course, are you okay, baby?" He asked, knowing all of her facial expressions and walking closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just…" But her eyes filled with tears, and she was unable to utter anymore words. Aaron pulled her into his arms and hugged her really tightly to him.

"Hey, what's going on, sweetheart?" He asked, tenderly wiping her eyes and holding her face in his hands.

"Nothing, I'm just tired, I think, and emotional; Isaac has been crying nonstop since yesterday, and your daughter hates me…and... and..." She cried.

"Sweetheart, Alex doesn't hate you, she's just jealous, and she's a kid, she doesn't mean what she says." He said tenderly, holding her in his arms.

"I know, but I want to be there for her, and it's been so hard the last few days. Isaac has been so cranky after the shots, and I'm really trying…and…and…" But, she shook with her own tears, and Aaron pulled her closer to him again and held her until he felt her begin to calm down.

"Shhh, everything is fine, you just need some sleep. I'm here now, my love, everything is going to be fine." He said, rubbing circles on her back as her sobs subsided. She totally felt like an idiot crying for nothing…damn, stupid hormones.

He finally pulled away some, but he still held her in his arms, kissing her lips softly.

"I really missed you." She said in a whisper.

"I really missed you, too, baby." He said, kissing her lips again and letting the kiss turn passionate. God, it felt so good to kiss her like this. It had been months since he had been allowed to touch his wife, something he was sure was a cruel and unusual kind of punishment. Their kisses intensified, and he felt her whimper into his mouth making him smile.

"I think I know what you need, honey." He said, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He spread her robe open and started trailing wet kisses on her neck and collarbone, then down to her breast, making Emily moan at the contact of his lips on her warm skin.

"Aaron." She whispered, gently running her hands through his short hair. He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt spreading it open and tossing it on the floor. He was hard as a rock already…they had not made love in four months, and he was about to have an anxiety attack soon if he did not ravage his wife.

They kept kissing while Emily's hands moved to undo his belt and pull down his pants to his ankles. Thankfully, the door was locked and all the kids were in their respective rooms and sleeping, even the smallest member of the family, and while Aaron was sure that would only last for a few hours, it would be enough to do to his wife all the sinful things he wanted to do. He quickly stepped out of his shoes and removed his pants along with his boxers.

He joined his wife in bed and they both got comfortable beneath the covers, his mouth assaulting her fiercely, while his hands stroked her breasts and roamed all over her gorgeous body. God, he was lucky, even after the birth of their third child, she hardly had any fat left, and her figure was still breathtaking.

He kept kissing down her body through her navel and down between her thighs until he reached her hot, wet center, smelling her juices that were coming from center. Spreading her legs, he got comfortable between her thighs and started licking at her slit, making her moan a little more loudly than she had intended, but she couldn't stop herself…it had been so long, and she was burning inside. He kept licking at her slit, running his tongue up and down, then he added a finger inside her and adding pressure to her clit, causing her to buck and arch against him. He added a second finger and sped up his movements inside her as he pulled her bundle of nerves into his mouth biting gently and sending her over the edge, screaming his name softly and arching her back as her first orgasm hit her. After he drank all of her juices, he returned to her again kissing up her entire body again until he was face to face with her again.

Their lips met again in a very hot and passionate kiss, Emily frantically grabbed his hard member and placed him at her entrance, begging him to make love to her. He slid inside her in a rough thrust causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh God, Aaron." She screamed when he filled her and wrapped her legs around his waist as he started thrusting in and out of her.

"Oh baby, you feel so good…so damn good." Aaron grunted in her ear. He sped up his thrusts inside his wife as he watched her climax a second time.

His rough and calloused shooting fingers moved in between her thighs stroking her clit as he sped his thrusts even more almost slamming into her. He felt surges building from his groin and it felt like his entire body was going to explode into Emily when he let himself go, if he could even hold himself back it had been so long since he had made love with Emily.

"Oh God, Aaron, I'm going to come again." Emily screamed in his ear.

"Come for me, sweetheart, that's it, come for me." Aaron, too, felt his orgasms build up and they both shared a very intense orgasm. A few minutes later, he laid there inside her as their erratic breathing evened out. He kept trailing wet kisses along her neck and her jaw. Then he captured her mouth in a sweet passionate kiss.

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered tenderly. Emily smiled and kissed him back.

"I love you, too." He slowly pulled out of her and brought her into his arms as they both rested on the mattress.

"I really missed you, you know." Emily pouted, after a long pause.

"I missed you, too, sweetie, but I'm home and there won't be anymore traveling, I promise you. From now on, I'll be home every day by six to help you with the kids." He promised.

"You know I can always go back to work and you can stay here with the kids." Emily teased, Aaron laughed kissing her nose.

"You know. I think we have amazing kids, and Isaac is just wow! He is getting so big." Aaron said, with a huge grin on his face.

"That he is, he eats so much is insane he is already using size for a six month old." Emily said, getting comfortable in her husband's arms.

"Thank you, baby, for giving us such amazing and beautiful kids, I'm the luckiest man on earth." He leaned down and kissed her again. Emily kissed him back lazily, smiling, feeling sleep overtaking take her.

She was so exhausted, it was insane, but this was a different kind of exhausted it was like being a little buzzed after a few glasses of wine, a good kind of exhausted. After an amazing session of lovemaking kind of exhausted. Aaron saw her sleeping face, and it was clear to him that she was fighting sleep.

"Go to sleep, baby, I'm here now and everything is all better." Aaron said, kissing her forehead. Emily smiled softly and closed her eyes snuggling closer to her husband contently, he felt so good; she felt her body start to drift off to a peaceful slumber, she was almost there when the crying form the monitor brought her back from her peaceful place.

She grunted and cried annoyingly against her husband chest, this couldn't be happening. Not now when she was about to finally get some decent sleep, she huffed angrily and she was about to get up from the bed when Aaron gently pushed her back against the pillows.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, I got him." He said softly, sitting in the bed as Emily opened her eyes tiredly.

"Are you sure, I can get him, Aaron, it's okay." She said, with sleepy eyes.

"Shh, go back to sleep, he is my son, too, and I had hardly spent time with him, sleep, baby it's okay, I'm home now, you can relax and rest." He said, sweetly kissing her lips and watching her close her eyes again.

He put on his boxers and grabbed a pair of pants and a shirt and headed out of the room. Emily was already out like a light, and he sighed, he knew for her to fall asleep that fast she must ne exhausted. He promised he would take care of the baby all night and get up early in the morning to make breakfast for her and surprise her in bed before she woke up.

He walked into the nursery slowly and leaned down the crib where his son was emitting soft cries. The minute he saw his father he stop his crying and smiled widely at Aaron.

"Hello, my beautiful boy, aren't you planning on sleeping tonight? You know you wore mommy out." He said, picking him up, with the baby smiling at him, and he brought his fist into his mouth as his dad rocked him in his arms.

"You have to be nicer to mommy and be good for her...she works too hard and she loves you and your siblings so much…but mommy needs to rest, too, so she can keep being our super hero." He spoke to Isaac while he sucked on his fist

"Are you hungry, is that why you're eating your own hand." Aaron teased holding his beautiful baby boy and rocking him gently smiling at him, as the boy gurgled and smiled back.

"Lets go downstairs to make you a bottle of formula…I am afraid mommy's bubbies are closed for the night." He said, walking out of the room with the baby in his arms.

Emily heard the entire one-sided conversation through the monitor and couldn't help the big grin that spread across her face; she had the best husband in the world, and she couldn't be luckier that he was home. She peacefully fell back sleep knowing she was not alone anymore and everything would be all right.


End file.
